Hero
by Frodo Silverlune
Summary: Part 1 in 'Hero' trilogy. Dark musings of despair torment Link, who will need to find courage apart from the Triforce if he is to truly become a hero to Hyrule, to the children of Kakariko village, and most of all, to himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Hero**

_by FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, which this story is set after. Nintendo does. Lucky them.

NOTE! This chapter is revised to include more background on those seven years, where he was, etc. Not much added, but important to the rest of the story.

* * *

Amidst a brown chamber carved from the living rock in which it rested he ran. Turning corners, sprinting down passages, searching for something he didn't know. And then, upon rounding a right corner he came to a long, tall hallway, and the Master was waiting for him. 

Instantly electricity rushed to his brain and he whipped into a fighting stance, waiting for the onslaught sure to come, waiting for the strength to flow into his limbs. But it never did.

Instead of the usual pulsing river of power, a gray looming fog began creeping into the corners of his mind at an alarming rate. Startled at the change, he glanced at the backs of his hands, expecting to find the Triforce of Courage burning brightly on their surface. His hands were blank.

Fear froze his limbs and rooted him to the spot, while the monster laughed and raised itself high above his head, gloating over its helpless victim.

'Move, move,' he commanded his legs, and with a sweaty palm reached over his shoulder and fumbled with the handle of his sword. His fingers closed upon the hilt, but his fear drained him of the strength to lift it.

Panic. A whirling mass of white. The Triforce was gone. It had left him. He was nothing, meant nothing, could do nothing. The Triforce was gone.

And the monster roared, and rushed down upon its prey.

The burning, crushing weight of the monster drove him deep into the ground, crushed his bones, and the last thought he had in this world, was why.

* * *

Link bolted upright in bed, eyes wide, staring into the darkness. His breath came in harsh gasps as he fought to control the fear the nightmare had left him wallowed in.

"Navi…" His voice choked and a sob escaped his throat. He had to make sure, he had to know.

A golden glow appeared outside the curtains hung in place of a door, and with a twinkling of crystal stars, the tiny fairy whipped to his side.

"What's wrong?" She asked, hovering close beside his fear-lined face.

He did not answer, but brought the backs of his hands into her light, searching for the tiny silver lines only visible in a fairies' glow.

They were there.

Relief swept aside all fears and doubts, and he felt the familiar warm throbbing an examination usually left with him begin to pulsate up his arms from the Triforce embedded in his skin.

"Did you have the nightmare again?"

Link nodded, and smiled sheepishly.

"Despite how many times I've had it, it always awakens in me a fear as fresh as the first."

"Perhaps it means something?"

"That is what I fear," he said, and shuddered, not daring to voice the suggestion nagging at the back of his mind. He threw aside the covers and stretched his legs, knowing too well no last snatches of sleep remained. He rose and peeked behind the curtain shading his glassless window and saw the gray horizon announcing the very first touches of day.

He sighed and pulled on a simple brown tunic, fastened his belt and stepped into his boots, throwing a dark brown cloak about his shoulders.

"I'll be back soon," he said over his shoulder to his tiny companion as he closed the rough wooden door behind him.

* * *

The sharp fragrance of early morning met his senses in a rush of slumbering cold life. Link took a deep breath, inhaling the growing scent of the forest he had chosen as his home, and felt the tense lines in his forehead slowly melt away.

A low bluish fog blanketed the ground, and from it rose the slender trunks of pine trees: straight and tall as countless sentinels beneath an overhang of dark boughs. As he stepped into the enchanted world, he felt himself once again lost amid the beauty of nature, his footsteps making no sound as they trod on the tender carpet beneath.

It was on these mornings, surrounded by the enticing silence, that he did his best and worst thinking. He remembered the glorious rush of victory, and pondered the unknown which lay before him. How, he often wondered, had he become involved in the beginning? Why had he stepped out into an unthinkable task, and how had he come to be where he was now?

So often had he answered his own questions as he wandered the world beneath the pine trees, yet somehow he never found satisfaction. He had become involved because he was called to. He had been thrust into the situation, yet why him? Because he was destined to. Who decided my destiny? I did not, who, then? He was never satisfied.

Eight years. Seven 'given back.' But how could he be given the years back, knowing what he did? How could he go back to the Kokiri forest to live amongst children, when in his heart he was an adult? Where could he go? He couldn't bear to watch Hyrule fall apart, knowing his duty was to be 'sleeping in the Sacred Realm.' Resigning himself to the shadows, he had lived alone in the forest: growing older, training, and waiting. Waiting for the call to action- the 'awakening' in the Sacred Realm, his unveiling as a proper hero.

The thought sickened him. To be kept at a distance until he looked right, until those who held the authority decided he was fit to be their hero. But long ago he had decided it did no use to infuriate himself by the actions of those who claimed to be his friends. They were all-powerful sages, after all, and they had authority over him. He was their fighting pawn, to be called upon in need and forgotten in times of peace. He must mean nothing to them besides usefulness. What excuse did he have to dare ask for more?

Thus after the fall of Ganondorf one year ago he had resigned the invitation of residence at the castle where he would feel awkward and bothersome, instead choosing a return to solitude in the depths of the forest.

Unanimity. Hiding, from what? From life, from people, from himself.

Questions, questions, and never answers.

He was lonely, he always had been. Navi was his only companion, but she was after all, only a fairy, and he had never even seen her face. He felt she knew, too, and it hurt to secretly long for a more tangible, more real friend.

But that was enough thinking. He knew what dangerous paths his mind often wandered down, and how close he walked the line. A chill wind stirred about him, and he knew he was near the cliff. A few more steps and he was out of the forest, the land of Hyrule spread out over an unending horizon. His Hyrule, yet not.

'Stranger,' the wind whispered, and he wrapped his cloak about him. 'Stranger, hero.'

The wind laughed at his tears, for it was true. Once a hero, always a stranger. Once a savior, never a home. The land he had saved rejected him. Was this the fate of all heroes, he wondered? Did every hero search for a peace that was denied them?

Yet he found a simple, bitter happiness in seeing the contentment of those he had saved, whether by his own hand or another's initiation. Their ignorance, their bliss. They could enjoy life, live and prosper while the heroes stood in the shadows, awaiting their duty to arise and save, then sink into the dusty books of history.

He thought too much. Although he trained and kept with the daily routines of life, he still found himself wondering when, and where, this destiny he lived would take him, and what would happen to him in the end.

* * *

_Continued...->_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hero**

By FrodoBaggins87

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Two eyes blinked solemnly from the green dark of the trees, watching the wind-swept figure upon the cliff. His simple cloak twisted in the breeze, allowing the onlooker brief glimpses of a wiry youth, hooded and gazing out at the lush landscape before him. 

Yes, this was who the eyes had been seeking, but they would watch a little while longer before making their presence known.

The young man shifted and turned back towards the forest, and the eyes instantly disappeared as he glided back into the shelter of the trees, returning to his home.

* * *

"Link, Link! There's a message for you!" 

Navi could barely contain her excitement as she fluttered before her friend's astonished eyes.

"A message! From whom?" He exclaimed in surprise, breaking into the small clearing surrounding his home.

Heopened the door carefully and peered inside, heart pounding in anticipation. Beside the fireplace, a slender white envelope was laid on the smooth pine-log table.

"Who delivered it?" He asked, hanging up his cloak on the peg beside the door.

"I never saw."

Fingers trembling in apprehension, he picked up and examined the unfamiliar red seal. Carefully breaking it, he scanned the text, written in a sure hand.

_'Young Man-_

_Trouble brews once more, perhaps you can help. If you wish to obtain more information, prepare to journey to Kakariko Village. I will contact you shortly._

_-Sage of Shadow'_

'Impa!'

"Trouble?"

Link turned to Navi, who, hovering over his shoulder, had also read the vague message.

"Are you up for another quest?" He smiled, but the excitement did not reach his eyes.

True, whatever the nature of the problem was, it needed to be solved. But why did they call him? And, it had been so long…what if he failed?

Navi watched the shadows pass over Link's eyes, and she wondered once more what was troubling him. Perhaps he was thinking of the dream. She had not seen the nightmare, but the past months had been unusually worrisome. Frequently Link would sit, staring into the fire or at nothing at all, dwelling on unimaginable musings, but whenever she asked him what was wrong, he denied unhappiness.

Then there had been the odd matter of returning the Kokiri sword to the forest. Swords had always been his favorite weapon, and undeniably his most skilled, so why would he put it away? Navi did not accept 'out-growing' the small blade as an excuse, nor 'finding a new sword.' Link was meticulous with his weapons, always cleaning and exercising them to uphold their perfect condition, yet he hadn't touched a deku seed for the past month. Something was clearly troubling him, if only he would share the burden!

"Are _you_?" She asked in concern, and was relieved to see him sigh.

"I could be better, but evil waits for no one."

Navi grunted in frustration. That was not the answer she wanted!

"But Link, you're not feeling well. Please tell me what is troubling you so!"

He turned and went to a large chest against the wall, opening it and removing various items. Bottles, belts, pouches…he unpacked his venturing accessories with seemingly no thought to her question. At least it was a start, however, for he hadn't denied his gloomy demeanor.

"When do you think we can leave?" he asked, knees buried in a stiff mass of leather ties, thongs, and straps. "Tomorrow? I need a day to prepare." He untangled a long, wrinkled harness and shook it disapprovingly, watching tiny specks of dust fall from the dry cracks. "These all need oiling. But do I have any oil left?"

"Half of a bottle," Navi answered, peering into the yellowed jar he kept in a case of cleaning supplies.

"Thank you." He reached into the chest once more, rummaging through the contents. "Where is it? I thought…hmm." He plunged one arm in deep amongst the blankets and bags, searching by touch for something near the bottom.

"Link, I thought you were my friend."

He froze and shot questions at her with his eyes.

"I don't understand. Have I done something?"

"You haven't done something. I'm supposed to help you, yet how can I when you won't tell me what troubles you?"

He sighed, glancing downwards in hopelessness.

"You can't help me this time, Navi. It's…too complicated to explain."

"But…"

Suddenly a muffled explosion sounded from the depths of the chest, and Link fell backwards with a cry. Immediately, a chain reaction of similar explosions caused the entire chest to tremble and erupt a fountain of gray smoke, flames engulfing the contents. Link scrambled to the wash basin, grabbed it and flung the dirty water onto the flames, quenching the fire and accidentally drenching the supplies in the immediate area around the chest.

It was upon a smoky scene of black water and tangled leather that Impa, Sage of the Shadow Temple, past Guardian of the Princess Zelda arrived.

She stood in the doorway, framed against the mid-morning light, and surveyed the wreckage before her. A mass in the carnage moved, and shielded his eyes against the glare of the open doorway.

"Who's there?"

"I'm not interrupting anything, I hope?"

"Impa!"

She beheld a figure wading towards her, pulling off bits of string and rubbing soot from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, there has been an accident. No, don't come in. If you'll wait just a moment…"

She stepped outside, waiting while the windows were opened and watched him drag the smoldering chest outside into the fresh air. He coughed, wiped his face and hands on a blue handkerchief, and turned to greet his guest.

The Sage saw before her a young man, strong in limb and blood, with an honest face and bold, piercing blue eyes. Beneath the handsome features, however, she sensed an uncertainty and doubt, which was why she had come.

"Are you hurt?" She asked, noting how he held his right hand wrapped in the handkerchief.

"It's merely a burn," he said, shrugging it off. "I received your letter, and was preparing to leave. However, I forgot about bombs left in the chest- tiny ones- that ignited when I disturbed them." He waved a hand towards the house in unanticipation. "Now I will be delayed, and will have to leave the day after tomorrow. My apologies."

Impa nodded.

"Perhaps we can take a walk so I may tell you the nature of the evil I have mentioned."

"Of course."

"Very well. Follow me."

* * *

_To be continued!_

Cornell: Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I thought him wearing brown would be a good change. Personally, the Goron tunic is my favorite, red Link. dark red...cool.

Sage of Hyrule: Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it, and I hope you will continue to! I have this addiction to suffering heroes, which will manifest itself in later chapters...oops! did i just give something away? notice my name...Frodo Baggins...you are familiar with Lord of the Rings, are you not?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Legend of Zelda,' norLink, nor Impa, nor Kakariko Village, nor Poes, nor Navi. Nintendo does. BUT I do own Aida, who will debut in this chapter, and NO she is not a mary-sue. sighs

**Chapter 3**

_**

* * *

Kakariko Village- 2 months prior **_

Scarlet fumes billowed above the small kettle suspended over a cooking fire, noxious contents boiling viciously, occasional bubbles oozing and popping with a frantic blood-red hiss. A twisted aged figure emerged into the glow emitting from the pot and dipped a trembling ladle into the potion, stirring up the bottom and withdrawing her instrument hastily. Her eyes darted too and fro from her project to a small, grease-stained scrap of paper, and she peered at it anxiously. Had she added everything correctly? If her experiment failed, she would be the laughing stock of the entire village, and disowned by her former teacher. Actually, she wasn't supposed to be doing this at all, but at last, the final ingredient had come today! But she could not contain her eagerness, and now, as she withdrew from a black velvet bag a green glass bottle, a fleeting thought pierced her mind…something was wrong.

"No, I have come too far!"

Stubborn pride held the writhing bottle over the pot, and with a short burst of courage, she dumped in the yellow-black contents. Nothing happened.

Slowly, she released a breath she hadn't known she had been holding, but really, was this it? She had expected the liquefied poe to put up a struggle...what if she had been cheated?

Angrily, the old hag peered into the pot. Was something stirring in the depths? Very slowly, the liquid began to change colors, first to purple, to brilliant blue, then blinding yellow. Transfixed, the woman could not tear her eyes away.

CRASH!

The pot bounced off its hook and hit the floor, splitting in two pieces, and what rose from the shattered remains cast its shadow over the cowering woman with a chattering laugh.

The woman on the floor could not speak, she could only stare in terror. Her breath caught in her throat, her heart nearly burst from her chest. Her creation advanced, filling her vision with a pair of evil black eyes.

She knew no more.

* * *

"Second years, you may sit down. Third years, come to the front and recite your lesson" 

Aida sighed and set down her pencil, waiting for a blonde-haired little boy to make his way past her to his seat before rising. She had been sketching, and as usual, her instructor's summons was poorly timed. If only she could be like the heroes in the stories, dashing off into the world to mount daring quests and save people, instead of sitting in class and listening to boring recitations.

She dragged her feet to the front of the classroom and stood at the end of the line of third-years awaiting their turn in front of the teacher's desk. Wearily, she turned to the window with a sigh, wishing the figure half-completed on her paper would come to life, beckon through the window frame for her to join him, and ride off into adventure! She was ready. She had practiced with the bow until her arms could no longer draw the string. She knew hand-fighting, was learning to use the knife…the hero could use her skills! If only he was real.

What was that? Aida blinked and searched for the shadow she had seen a moment before. She was sure there was something lurking outside. What had it been?

"Young lady. Listen to me!"

She whirled around and realized she was standing in front of the teacher. It was her turn, but her mind had suddenly gone blank.

"Ma'am, there's something outside," she said in a worried tone. Her teacher smiled.

"Birds, bees, flowers, and trees, child, nothing more. Now your lesson, if you haven't forgotten it."

"But ma'am…"

"Recite!"

"I…I can't…"

The teacher sighed.

"Return to your seat. Study and recite at the end of class."

Aida never had time to protest. The back of her neck turned stiff with fear, and she turned to see a horrible apparition materialize into the midst of the classroom. Her eyes locked transfixed on the figure, along with every others' in the room, and slowly the monster's black eyes began to overwhelm her senses. Every pore oozed fear and resistance, but the power was too overwhelming. She was being crushed beneath the monster's stare, slipping away from the world. Right before she lost consciousness, she had a fleeting vision of her limp body laying where she had fallen amongst her comrades. Then nothing.

* * *

**_Present Time_**

"A poe?"

Impa nodded, and Link shook his head in disbelief.

"A poe has gone wild and is terrorizing the village?"

"Not a mere ghost, young man. This poe, as they discovered amongst the ruins of the old hag's potion shop, has been magically 'transformed.' It is no ordinary, nay, not even a Big Poe. This monster has been mutated and crafted into a 'Super Poe.'"

"I am being asked to defeat it." Link shrugged. "I have fought demented creatures before."

"No." The Sages' tone was so honest, so simple, that it stopped her listener in his tracks.

He raised an eyebrow, feeling a tiny grain of anxiety beginning to collect in his stomach.

"Please explain."

Impa turned and stood with her hands folded across her chest.

"This monster attacks in a way unknown to any other of its creed. Those victims whom it chooses fall into a coma-like sleep, from which none have awakened. Often the victim will cry aloud in terror or pain. Some have thrashed and fought their imaginary enemies such that they must be tied to their bed. It is apparent the Poe must be terrorizing their dreams."

"Why? You are the Sage of Shadow, surely you must have some realm of experience with such matters."

She shook her head, eyes sad and lips pressed into a frustrated line.

"I was able to induce the monster to attack me that I might learn about its weaknesses from the experience, but I could not cross the threshold into the monsters' realm. I cannot leave the Chamber of Sages so completely as to cross into another dimension. It is beyond my limits."

Link nodded, thinking.

"The monster exists in another realm?"

"Yes. I was able to identify that which I could not enter, and to draw some possible conclusions. The creature seeks to exist completely in the dream world, where it would have sole dominance, as no other being, good nor evil, has become entirely imagination. However, it was created in the physical world, which means it has not evolved entirely into the other dimension. Thus it feeds off the dreams of its victims, primarily the vivid minds of the young and the many memories of the old. With each new vision the Poe receives, the stronger it leeks into the dream world."

Stupified with the enormity of the situation, the young Hylian found his tounge after moments of silence.

"How is it to be defeated? Must I enter into the dream world myself?"

Impa smiled.

"You hardly know what it is you go up against, yet you are already seeking to find its weakness. Some would call it foolishness, but not I."

Link was not listening.

"The poe was created, so the process must be able to be reversed. Has the old woman awakened?"

"None have awakened once under the monster's hand."

"Have inquiries been made to the Professor at Lake Hylia?"

"Yes. He says something must have went wrong with the process, and the old woman would be the only one who could know. She took the only surviving copy of the recipe, which was regrettably destroyed in the potion shop."

The air was heavy with the young man's thinking, and Impa put a hand on his shoulder.

"I have found two ways to defeat it."

Link's head snapped up and his piercing eyes opened wide with hope.

"One must enter the dream world, find the old woman, and learn the ingredients to the potion. Only then can the counter-ingredients be made to return it to its original form."

"But that would take too long," Link protested. "So many children will fall prey while the ingredients are being collected. Surely there must be a swifter way, for you spoke of two means."

" I did," she nodded. "I suspect this monster has become very proud, and if a victim were to break away from the curse, defy it and cast off the spell, it would find in the realm a rival, and no longer seek to be dominant in the dream world. Thus the monster could be defeated once it breaks from the imaginary dimension. As you have observed, poes prefer swift departures over lengthy combat."

Link ran a hand through his thick hair, eyes unfocused as he analyzed the situation. He felt Impa's eyes studying his every movement, and knew she was waiting for his answer.

"Either way, I must enter the dream world," he said after a careful pause. "How am I to do so?"

"There is only one way," she said slowly and deliberately. "You must fall victim to the monster yourself."

* * *

**To be continued!**

Do review. Even to say "yo. i read it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

The copper rays of sunset were melting into the walls of his home when Link returned, weary from the draining conversation, and the dread of what was to come. He stood in the doorway and surveyed the black, soot-covered remains of the explosion- a daunting task for one who hated chores. Gray mud was splattered upon the furniture and pooled in a disgusting mass on the floor, littered with bits of charred leather and broken glass. But there was nothing else to be done, so with distaste he fetched a bucket of rags and set to cleaning the mess.

"It's very well my equipment was destroyed," he mumbled to himself. "I shan't be needing it anyways."

He would be fighting the monster in a battle of wills, with no weapons save what determinations his mind could bring forth. This was unlike any battle ever fought before, an untouched aura of his experience. Link had found something he had never tasted before- doubt he could succeed.

To emerge the victor, he must first fail. Humiliating to any decent hero was a defeat by such a trifle foe, and the image it would portray him in. He was a warrior, trained to fight, conditioned to win. He existed still because he slew those who sought to kill him. If he lost, he would die, it was a simple matter of logic. Yet now he was being asked to betray his very instincts, those he had taken years to perfect. How was such a thing possible?

He rose to his feet and fetched a bucket of water from the tiny well outside his dwelling. Although the black cavity in the earth was surrounded by a small ring of stones, he could not help wondering what would happen if he jumped into it. How many times had he leapt into an abyss not knowing what lay before him? He had come to expect nothing, and approach whatever lay before him as though it were foe. Mistrust, the way of the fighting man. Stolen innocence. Experience the cruel teacher.

He shook his head. It wouldn't fit to dwell on such things now. He could think on them later, when he lay on his side in bed staring through the darkness at the rough walls across the room. Only then could he allow the doubts to blossom and emerge from the stagnant pool in which they festered otherwise.

"Ouch!" The burn on his hand protested viciously when he grabbed the bucket, and he plunged it into the water. Of all things! His patience, already tight, nearly snapped.

"Why must I go save the people? Why can't someone else step up to the challenge? Am I the only 'hero' around?"

'That is your fate.'

"To be used?"

'Yes. Used and discarded, and called upon to be used again.'

Not being able to find a valid counter-reply, Link sighed in defeat and trudged back into the house, knowing in his heart his darker side was true.

* * *

Navi stepped onto the window ledge and peered into Link's bedroom. A single candle burned on the bedside table, and to the left of it stood her charge staring into the small mirror hung upon the wall. He wore only the loose gray pants ending mid-calf which were his nightclothes, his upper torso bare in the candlelight. He seemed to be thinking, for his sharp brows were knitted so they nearly met in the middle of his brow-line. Link was troubled, but she dare not intervene. He was Thinking again, and didn't take kindly to interruptions.

But oh, how she wished he would talk to her! Like they used to, playfully chatting back and forth, teasing, helping, sharing. What had come to make him so distracted? She knew it was no fault of her own, but if he wouldn't tell her, them whom?

* * *

'Look at yourself. This is what you really are, no weapons, no special tunics, no shields. Look at you. How long would you survive without your precious sword?'

Link looked at his naked reflection, feeling his heart sink again.

'The sword made the hero, boy. Now it is sealed away. Why did they seal it away?'

"To protect it."

'To protect it from you! Did you really think they'd let you keep it, being what you are?'

"What am I?"

He found no strength in the firmness of his muscles. No power seemed to radiate from his physique. What was he without the characteristic tunic, the shield, the sword? Who lurked beneath the hero?

'Nothing…'

"No. Something is there, I…I have the triforce, I must have something."

'Remember the dream. It left you. You are no longer worthy to carry it. You are nothing.'

"Nothing?"

'Yes, nothing. You are naked, you are bare. Without your mask, you are nothing. Your mask is the Hero of Time. Link, the true Link, what you really are, is nothing.'

"No…" he whispered to the reflection and turned away. His image was wrong. He couldn't be nothing. He had become the hero, after all, it must have stemmed from something. What did he have? The triforce. He had the Triforce. If he had the Triforce he must have been worthy enough to have it…

'…then.'

Horror, unrelenting horror buckled his knees and he fell to the ground, gasping. The dream, the dream. Crushing, laughing monster. Red heat pouring into his mind, the gaping mystery waiting to engulf him…it was coming true.

His throat opened in a silent scream, the image from the mirror surged into his eyes, burning, using, stealing.

'Nothing, you are nothing! Nothing, you are nothing!' It chanted in a high pitched voice, squealing with laughter as Link collapsed into the floor. His mind was spinning.

"I'm going insane," he thought in panic. He was loosing control, he could feel his muscles weakening, twitching, aching. What was happening?

And then, he saw it. In desperation he crawled forward and slipped the smooth handle into his hand. How cool it was! His mind cleared. He was sitting on the floor, holding his hunting knife. His arm was bare.

'Do it.'

He unsheathed the knife. The blade glinted enticingly in the orange candlelight. He traced the edge with his finger. How delicate, how beautiful!

'Do it.'

He laid his left arm before him. So smooth, so pale was his skin. It was blank. There was nothing.

"Nothing…"

The red knife beckoned. His eyes burned with lust.

And the slender blade danced down.

* * *

Link burrowed farther into his pillow, shutting out the glaring light. Was it really morning?

"Time to get up! We leave today!" Navi fluttered around his sleep-tousled head and darted out of the room.

Link groggily opened his eyes and flopped over on his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had slept well! Not for a long while had he awoken so refreshed, and noticeably hungry.

'Why am I different today?' He wondered, pushing aside the blankets, then saw the bandages around his arm. Puzzled, he carefully untied the knot and peeled away the bloodied bindings. When had this happened?

Beneath the wrappings, a red symbol glared defiantly from the flesh of his arm, and he remembered. The innocent knife lay where it had been found, neatly cleaned and re-sheathed. But instead of being horrified by what he had done to himself, he only felt a desperate kind of pride. He had done this. He had control of something, which no one could touch. No one could spoil this new found freedom, which none could force upon him or make him do.

"You're wrong…"

A tiny voice whispered at the back of his mind. He knew it was right, that he had no cause to hurt himself, but paid it no heed. He had finally found something. Something a bit extreme perhaps, but if it worked…if he could exist again, if he could somehow survive, it would have to do.

The crystalline twinkle of Navi's coming caused his heart to flutter in panic, and he thrust his arm beneath the blankets. Suppose someone found out! She hovered outside his door.

"Are you up?"

"Yes."

She disappeared, and he rose from his bed, remembering the task Impa had laid before him. New confidence rose within him. He could defeat the monster! He had been silly to doubt before. He didn't need the Triforce of Courage, let it leave him!

His own triforce was carved in blood.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Thank you to those who have reviewed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time.

NOTE! I revised chapter one, which is important because I added two years to the story! So go back and read it if you've read it before today…February 25, 2005. Thanks!

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Will you really need that?" 

Navi hovered above the Hylian shield as Link debated whether or not to lug the heavy thing all the way to Kakariko Village. He was completely ready to leave, quiver of exactly thirty-eight arrows fastened across his back, pouches full of Deku Nuts, Longshot secured tightly to his belt.

"I thought Impa said you wouldn't be using weapons."

Link shrugged.

"I suppose I'm so accustomed to bringing them whenever I go out, I can't leave them behind. Foes are everywhere, and seem to come out especially for me."

"But you don't have a sword! Why carry that big old thing?"

He sighed, and replaced it to hang on wooden pegs above the fireplace.

"It is rather bulky," he admitted, glad to travel without the added burden. Picking up his food bags and slinging them over his shoulder, he left his house quickly, not daring a single glance behind.

* * *

Hollow and lonely, a single long cry rose upon the blue waves of night, howling to the white moon. Eight years ago, Link would have been on alert for ground-popping skeletons, but not now. No enemies lurked on the plains of Hyrule besides the odd poe, who came as quickly as they went. He would have been quite safe to bed down for the night, but for some reason he did not. His feet ached from traveling, yet somehow he could not bring himself to lay to sleep under the stars, out in the cold open. Thus he continued on, breaking instead into a light jog. 

The soft grasses beneath his feet wavered in the cool air, and in the distance burned two pinpricks of light- the beacons before the castles' gate. To his vague right slumbered Lon Lon ranch, and eventually he passed before its dark walls, silent as a shadow. Now the bridge before him beckoned from afar. He slowed to a walk and glanced up at the sky. Midnight. And he thought.

So lonely, so lonely. Where were his friends? Where was the Princess, Saria, even the wise old owl? Why was he always left alone when he needed company the most? Why did only dust and untouchable air slip past his grasping fingers?

He reached out with a half-gloved hand and tried to grab the air, only to find nothing.

'Nothing…'

The voice slurred into his head, and instead of brushing it away, he found a strange intoxication swelling in his brain.

"Nothing," he whispered, savoring the feel of the words upon his tongue, and felt a painful shudder of throbbing pleasure ebb in his chest.

"Nothing, I am nothing." Electric liquid pushed into the tips of his fingers, spilling into his arms from the well in his heart. It flew to his head, dizzying for a second but leaving him giddy and weak with…what?

His arm burned, the wound seemed a hot brand forcing its existence to the forefront of his mind.

New emotions. The strange _feeling_ pulsed through the muscles in his legs and sent goose bumps trickling to his feet. Exciting! He reveled in this newfound delight.

Slowly it diminished, leaving him breathless and eager. Where could he get more? How could he make it happen again?

"Link?"

Link started out of his thoughts and found Navi hovering close by. His cheeks felt warm, and he wondered if she could see the flush in the dim light. He realized he was standing at the bank of the river, a distance from the intended bridge. He had become sidetracked.

Quickly correcting his error, he began to jog towards the stairs leading to Kakariko Village.

"Aren't you tired?"

"No."

The feeling! Dull pain flooded his chest, his fingers, so exhilarating! He shuddered in delight. Wonderful.

"Shouldn't you rest?"

"No, I'm not tired."

Pulsing, shudders. Lightheaded, heart thudding. Was he afraid? But no, it was too wonderful to be afraid of. And what was to fear in emotion?

* * *

Silence. Nowhere did a soul stir throughout the somber village. Not even the windmill showed a sign of life. 

Link treaded carefully through the buildings, alert for any possible danger, heading towards Impa's house where he had promised to report. No guard nodded knowingly to him as he passed and entered the house. Not a body was there to great him.

'Well, what did you expect? The King himself?'

"Young man, you have come."

The voice came from a tall chair positioned with its back towards him. Cautiously, he made his way over and around, keeping a safe distance. Impa was staring solemnly into the fireplace before her, eyes lost in the flames.

"You have traveled throughout the night to reach us, you must be weary. Have a seat."

"I'm quite fine, thank you."

"You must be thirsty. Tea?"

"No, thank you."

His heart pounded in delight. Goosebumps rippled along his arms.

"Very well. It shall be dawn soon, and there are things I wish to show you before you face the monster. But for now, allow me to show you to your room."

Impa stood and glided silently from the room, Link in her wake. Up a set of stairs and along a hallway, she opened a door and stood aside for him to enter. The room was small but comfortable, and he laid down his burdens at the foot of the well-made bed. When he turned back to the door, the Sage had disappeared. Although he searched both ends of the hallway, she had gone.

With a sigh, he turned and peered through the window. Dawn was just peeking above the horizon. Such a sad gray…

"Link? Shouldn't you rest now?"

Navi was right. He was very tired, and his feet begged for him to rest. No one was around, and he had nothing to do, so perhaps…

He sat stiffly on the edge of the bed, removing any uncomfortable attire, and kicked off his boots. It was only when he began to remove the leather gauntlets that he froze in realization.

The cut…

Someone might discover the cut when he was unconscious. They might ask questions…and how could he explain?

He hovered between doubt. He had been reluctant from the beginning to assume this task, but if he did not, countless people would continue to suffer.

'How can I even consider not helping them just to protect my own pitiful self? How selfish!'

It was settled. He would have to risk the discovery. He could make up some sort of story as cover.

The door opened. He quickly stood and turned to face Impa.

"Follow me," she said, and, tugging on his boots, he left the room to brighten under the rising rays of the morning sun.

* * *

To be continued! 

I like reviews...hinthint...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own Zelda. Nor Link. Drat.

To my reviewers: So sorry to not have been answering you! All my alerts were disabled somehow and I forgot about that little 'enable' button until a few days ago. So thank you for reviewing, and I do hope you like this chapter. By golly it's taken enough time to get to the action!

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Iridescent, the crisp morning breeze brushed against Link's face and snuck under the heavy stubborn bangs characteristically swelling from the brim of his green hood, lifting a few pale golden hairs to twitch coldly in the wind. He and Impa had reached a long, two-storied building on the outskirts of town; they entered without hindrance by the immobile guards standing sentry on either side of the doorway- the only sign of life in an otherwise eerie village.

Accompanied by the curious Navi, the pair passed through a short entry way, stopping before a door. Link knew instinctively what he would find beyond, but was not prepared for the terrible sight which met his eyes as Impa stood aside for him to enter.

All the inhabitants of the village appeared to be gathered in this one haven, grouped around countless beds, mourning for their loved ones whose inert forms were stretched beneath soiled white sheets. But it was the occupants of the beds that sent pain piercing through his heart.

Children. Tiny boys, fragile girls. Siblings grouped beside each other in the same bed, so small their toes peeked halfway down the mattress. Their still, white faces haloed in a fringe of limp hair, melting into the dust from whence they came.

Elderly grandparents, their children staring with sightless eyes as they tried to explain why grandpapa was sleeping.

And there was no end.

Link had been utterly unprepared for such merciless tragedy, such vivid targeting. The monster had made only too clear its intentions, and the capabilities to carry them through. How could he have been thinking so about himself when these people were suffering?

"Sir?"

He turned at the voice and found a worry-lined mother turning her face to him, hope daring to tinge her strained features.

"Are you here to help us? Will you defeat the monster?"

"Yes!" Spoke up Navi, courageously fluttering before her face. The woman's face melted into relief, and she fell to her knees before him.

"Oh, thank you, sir! I knew you were a hero! You will save my children, and…"

Embarrassed and guilty, Link quickly but gently knelt and raised her to her feet.

"I can make no promises, ma'am, but I am here to try."

"But you must succeed! Aren't you the legendary Hero of Time? My daughter wants to be just like you, go on adventures and such nonsense, oh…" and looking down at the sleeping figure of her daughter, she burst into tears.

Awkwardly Link shuffled his feet, backing away slowly from the weeping woman. Chest tight, the walls of the room seemed too close for comfort. He could feel hundreds of eyes beginning to note him in hope, turn from the beds to which they had been drawn by their sorrows and beginning to see some form of light admist the darkness they had been plunged into so suddenly.

Their eyes, those terribly brilliant beams they shot so piercingly at him in expectation burned into his soul. They knew his reputation, knew who the stranger in green was now, and expected their problems to vanish in an instant. The Hero was here, thus their children would return to them.

'And what if I fail?'

Those hot, hot eyes! If only he could breathe a bit better. He tugged at his collar. If only the walls would stop thickening!

'These people expect you to save their children. If you fail, the name of heroes shall be forever ruined. You shall be forgotten completely. You will cease to have lived.'

'Who am I but a pawn? Why must I be ever considered only an object of attainment?'

He could feel his face turning red, could taste the salt of sweat on his lips. The walls, the eyes, the people…

'Insane, you're going insane!'

He turned and retreated hastily from the room.

* * *

"Where is this monster?"

Impa stood before the young man before her and gazed with intrest. Flushed and short of breath, the occupants of the room seemed to have affected him greatly.

"Do you wish to face him?"

"Yes. I must, now. I must…" his eyes grew distant, then snapped with ferocity into hers. "Where is it?"

He had to go _now_. He had to face the monster while the images yet burned, while the righteous fire was flowing in his veins. Was he being too rash? Perhaps. For now, he cared not. What if delaying would sap his courage, which he had drawn from the horrors of the room? He knew nothing as his head swam with conflicting logic and emotion, but that he must face the monster immediately.

"I will show you once I see you well prepared," the Sage said firmly, and like a child eager to complete his chores before play, Link rushed off to retrieve his weapons.

Scarce later he returned, now equipped with bow, arrows, hookshot, and a long dagger for short range.

"I meant to imply physically ready, young man," she continued as though never interrupted. "You must rest and eat before you face your foe."

He stamped his foot in impatience.

"I think I am inclined to decide if I am ready or not," he retorted. "I have fought many battles less vigorous than I am now, wounded, hungry, weary, sore…it matters not! Lead me to your poe, and I shall meet it."

Impa knew there was no arguing with the stubbornness of the ignited Hylian, wrong though he may be.

"If you wish to meet the monster, enter the schoolhouse."

* * *

Ever so cautiously, Link pushed the door open, bow in hand. Inside was dark and drafty, a cold wind blowing through the broken windows. Yet no glass littered the scorched floor, for it appeared as though a great force had exploded from the center of the room outwards, thrusting all in its path into a wide range around it. In the very middle where the explosion had occurred, a white charred circle ringed a gaping black hole blown in the floorboards. Complete silence reigned.

Link had seen such things before, and knew it only took provocative footsteps to awaken the foes' attention and thus initiate a battle. So he must walk forward.

He took a step, and the hollow sound of his boot echoed through the room. Dust trickled from the ceiling as though the prevalence of collapse.

"I don't like this place," whispered Navi, and he nodded.

An odd feeling in his gut was growing ever steadily. No shadows hung from the ceiling, no innocent rocks stood poised to attack once he passed. Nothing existed save his own breath, but the sensation was not strange. He had felt this way before, so empty and lost.

_Thud. _

He blinked, finding his nose resting in the soot covering the floor. What?

He sprang to his feet and drew his knife, tense in a fighting stance. Some unseen force had knocked him to the floor. He should have thought to bring the lens of truth!

'Idiot. It's a _poe_, of the _Shadow_ temple!'

He circled around, seeking his foe. Navi darted to and fro frantically seeking to help.

His senses were alert, looking for any change, any whisper that might betray a presence, ears humming with only silence.

_Crash! _

Thrust in the chest, he was hurled backwards, landing on his lower back but quickly rolling to his feet.

"I can't find it! It disappeared!"

Navi was distraught as she was confronted for once by an enemy she could not identify.

There! A shadow!

"Watch out!"

Too late. Her cry came an instant before the shadow plucked Link off the floor by his torso and spun him around before hurling him into the wall. He slid to the floor and rolled forward, getting to his feet nearly winded.

"Where?" He cried in frustration, struggling to regain his breath.

"A shadow! Look for a shadow!"

"I _know_! But where? Behind, above, before?"

"To the…!"

_Wham._

"…side."

Link groped for his knife where the shadow had knocked it from his hand, but it was taken from his reach and twirled in the air. Mocking, high-pitched laughter greeted his attempts to retrieve it, but finally he had a target. Notching an arrow to the bow, he shot into the emptiness where the monster should be, and there! At last the shape was revealed. An ordinary poe, but slightly bigger, there was no color only blackness.

Locked onto his target, he shot another arrow, and another. Rather than bring it down, it only seemed to infuriate his foe, as a pebble sting annoys a bull. His knife was hurled at him, he leapt to the side as it thudded into the floor.

"Ha!"

His moment of triumph was short lived.

Wind. Gushing, maddened wind awakening the soot and ashes, pouring them into his nose and eyes. He caught off his cap and clamped it over his face as tears protested the stinging soot, breathing through his fabric-covered mouth. He planted his feet and bent against the wind, but he seemed to be caught in the midst of a whirlpool, slammed on all sides by the pressing force. He gasped for air. Only soot caught in his throat. His mind burned, and above all the chattering, incessant laughter.

And then it was gone.

He fell to his knees coughing, filthy from head to toe. The disturbed ashes floated hesitantly to the floor, momentarily settling to arise again after a choking moment, wind returning with greater strength than before.

He had lost. He knew even before he was again raised in the air and smashed against the floor. He knew as his cap was torn away from his mouth and ashes filled his throat as water. And he knew, when his own knife was pried from the floor and raised above him, he knew before black eyes took him completely and the weapon was hurled down at his prostrate form, he knew, that losing was more than he deserved.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Do review...


	7. Chapter 7

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Silent as snowflakes, white ash floated gracefully downwards in a dancing spiral to lay quietly on the floor. Imap's footsteps made no sound as she wove through the new destruction to the far side of the room where Navi frantically sputtered above a gray mass scattered on the floor. Something rolled under the Sage's foot, and looking down, she beheld a discarded arrow emerging from the loose dust. She sighed. She had known the inevitable outcome, but seeing it play before her eyes was disheartening. Although it was necessary for the eventual success of their plan, seeing the young man sprawled unconscious on the floor, coated in ash and soot so that even the brilliancy of his forest-colored tunic was lost amidst the filthy gray caused her heart to thud mournfully.

Kneeling, she spread a blanket she had brought beside his crumpled form, curled up on his side half in a fetal position. Taking hold of his shoulder, she carefully rolled him onto his back on the blanket, and her eyes widened in surprise. His own dagger was implanted in his right shoulder, crimson blood soaking his tunic, causing ash to cling to the sticky essence of life.

"Oh dear, oh dear," cried Navi, tears choking her voice. "I tried to help him, I tried, I tried!"

"Hush, it's not your fault," Impa replied, wrapping the blanket around the fallen hero. Two men from the village had followed her in, bearing a stretcher. She nodded to them and they efficiently lifted Link's inert form and placed him on the waiting apparatus, taking it up once again with the new burden.

"Take him into my home, not the common hall. I do not wish to cause alarm."

Impa gathered the discarded bow and collected the arrows before following the stretcher bearers outside. Yet as she left, she thought she heard a chattering laugh echoing through the schoolhouse, and despite herself, shuddered in anger.

* * *

"The shoulder wound, though deep, is not fatal. It will heal over time, as the other bruises on the torso. However, my chief concern does not appear to have been inflicted today." The physician's eyes, weary with much toil and strained with countless burdens, grew graver yet. He sighed and waved for Impa to approach the sheet-covered form laying prostrate on the bed. On the pillow beside Link's blonde head sat the inconsolable Navi, wings twitching helplessly as she gazed through her tears at the two tall figures standing above her dearest friend. They too shared her grief in the fallen hero, yet Navi, who had hovered above while they bore her friend into the room, sponged the dirt away and cleansed his wounds, was the one whose heart was dangerously close to breaking.

The doctor lifted a white cloth covering Link's bare lower left arm. The clean red lines of the Triforce flashed blindingly before their eyes, striking almost a physical blow.

"When did this happen?" Impa did not turn her eyes away from Link's face, troubled even in sleep.

The fairy shook her head, crystal tears falling to shimmer brightly blue against the clean white of the blankets.

"I don't know. He never told me if he was attacked and someone did this to him. He never even told me about it."

Impa and the doctor shared a mournful glance.

"He must have inflicted this upon himself. It is too…deliberate to have been an accident."

"No!" Fury rained from Navi's glow. "Link wouldn't, he doesn't, he isn't…" she could not bring herself to say the word. The doctor cleared his throat.

"We cannot be sure, not yet at least, until he awakens to explain. I suggest, though, that we attempt to be as cheerful as possible before asking."

* * *

Darkness. Tangible blackness pressing from all sides, fusing into his skin, sinking into his mind.

'Where am I?'

He tried moving, and the darkness flowed about him like water. He could move, but did he want to? A dull moan swam to him on a dispiriting wave, a child's voice. He peeked open an eye.

Instead of complete oblivion, a dull green glow met his eye, throbbing. Where was it coming from? His hand! His arm! He was glowing! His light was pulsing to the beat of his heart, faster, then slower as his emotions changed. How odd.

He found he was lying on his side on a dirt floor…where? Slowly, he raised himself to a sitting position, and found he was not alone.

Children, tiny glowing spirits resonating in all colors of the rainbow were huddled on the floor, some in groups, others clutching their knees tightly to themselves as they huddled in misery. The children…

His mission came back to his mind immediately. The summons. The battle. The fall. He must be in the monster's world, in the dream world.

The darkness seemed to have no end. Their group was a tiny glowing island amidst a sea of nothingness, of terrible, infinite despair. It was horrible, especially for a young child lost and alone in such a place…he shivered, and rose to his feet.

He made his way to what appeared to be a young girl, glowing with a reddish light.

"Hello," he said, voice hoarse and muffled by the dead air. Her eyes snapped to him in surprise.

"Are you…" her eyes grew wide and her light throbbed excitedly. "Are you the Hero? Have you come to save us?"

How many times had he heard that phrase? How many eyes had lit up as hers and chanted his name in hope? His heart sank, but he forced a smile.

"I suppose that's what they call me. What is your name?"

"Aida. My schoolmates and I were attacked by something, and the next thing I knew we were here. More people keep coming all the time. Oh, were you attacked too? Ohh…dear." Her face fell and she buried her head in her knees, beginning to cry. "Now we shall never get home, and I will never see my mother and brothers again…"

"No, young lady, I…I came here on purpose. I'm to try and defeat the monster."

"You will!"

He hoped the light in her face was hope.

"I will…"

'…try.'

"Wonderful! May I help?"

He could not refrain from staring in surprise.

'Do remember the definition of 'help'…'

"I suppose so. If you wish."

"Oh thank you!" The girl leapt to her feet and cupped her hands around her mouth.

"No, wait…"

"WAKE UP! A hero is here to save us!"

Almost instantly he was surrounded by a sea of upturned faces and bombarded with questions.

"Are you a hero?"

"Where are your weapons?"

"How did you get here?"

"What's your name?"

The curious crowd silenced as they waited expectantly to know the name of their soon-to-be savior.

But he could not remember his name. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came. What was his name? Why could he not remember it?

"What's your name?"

"Who are you?"

'Ha! Can't remember his own name, how pathetic! Is it 'Dunce?' 'Butterbrain?''

"I…my name is…not important. Have any of you seen the monster?"

A collective shudder ran through the children, and a few braver ones spoke up.

"It's a ghost."

"It comes once in a while with a lot of wind…"

"…and cold."

"And he frightens me."

"He hasn't been here for a while."

"His eyes…"

"He's bad."

He pondered their information, and they waited impatiently while he considered the options.

"How often does he come?"

The girl, Aida, stepped forward.

"We can't tell you in normal time, because we don't know. But since I've been here, he's come at least five times."

He nodded. Why couldn't he remember his name? What if he didn't have one?

"Where does he come from?"

The children pointed to his left.

"From over there. There's a lot of wind before he comes."

"You can't really see him,"

"Except for his eyes."

"They're black."

"Darker than the sky."

"He hurts me."

Fear resonated through the gathering, a shudder of silence.

"What's your name?"

The child, a boy surrounded by a blue aura, had been the instigator of the question, and repeated it with earnest. He looked deep into the hero's eyes, and then broke away.

"He can't remember."

"What?"

"He doesn't have a name?"

"What kind of hero doesn't have a name?"

"He's not a hero."

"Stupid Aida, with her dumb heroes."

"Go away, mister no-name."

"Why'd you say you're a hero if you're not. That's mean."

"Hey!" Aida shouted after their retreat, but could not bring them back. The hero stood in defeat and sank to the floor. They were right. Brutally honest, strikingly true. He must have been mistaken. He could not be a hero.

His heart fell to the earth. Children. Children were so honest. They knew so much. They saw through his façade. They were right not to trust in him. After all, why hope in a false figure?

He shivered. Had the temperature dropped? His hair brushed past his eyes. Wind.

He raised his eyes to the horizon, and yes, a dark hole was approaching, swallowing up the rest of the black world.

The monster was coming.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Thank you Kano, LinkSage, and Sage of Hyrule for reviewing! Mucho appreciation for your time and greetings.

Sage of Hyrule: You know the thing that bugs me about Ocarina of Time is _where does link keep all these weapons_? I mean, i know it's hard to show them all on a game, but still, he's got like, twenty different things to carry around, and it only shows two. That's one thing I appreciate about the new game coming out for GameCube, that he acctually has a couple of pouches on his belt for stuff. Oh yeah, and we'll find out who Link really is, with out the pretty, shiny, pointy, sharp, nifty trademark sword...or at least, my renedition. I am trying my best to be accurate. If you have a couple more character traits to sneek in, please feel free to let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hero **

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: No own Zelda. Drat. Anyways, won't waste time getting to the action.

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"How is he?"

Impa put a strong hand to Link's cool brow.

"He sleeps," she said in answer to Navi's familiar question. The young man had not stirred since falling yesterday, but showed no signs of torment. The loose silver bed shirt he had been dressed in lay open at the neck, chest softly rising and falling to the rhythm of his breathing. Blonde hair released from the pointed cap, his face floated in a nest of gold upon the pristine pillow, and the sparks of Navi's blue magic seemed as crystal diamonds against his pale, naturally determined face.

"Can you see what he sees?"

The Sage put her hands on either side of Link's temples and closed her eyes in concentration.

"I will try."

* * *

The glow of his light pulsed madly as the monster made its approach. The children screamed in horror and threw themselves to the ground, covering their heads. He alone stood crouched in a fighting stance, eyes narrowed against the icy wind as the evil poe approached. He had faced many monsters in his time, and knew well the rule of fighting: expect the unexpected. But he was prepared as long as he did not break contact with his foe.

The gale swirled madly about him as the ghost arrived, drawing itself up to gloat over its victims. Apprehension coursed through his veins as the young man beheld at last the horror of the village.

Black, utter darkness it wore, save for the two pitfalls of its eyes. It had no definable shape, merely a hovering mass around the eyes. It was larger than himself, and namely imposing. No hints, no clues as to how it attacked were present, which made him grit his teeth and ready himself to be knocked about a bit before discovering how to beat it.

The poe had seen him. Its eyes narrowed and it advanced.

Automatically he reached behind his shoulder for his sword. It was gone. He felt around his belt. No weapons. Neither did his shield dangle bulkily over his back. He had nothing.

Swallowing his panic, he presented his fists, and the poe laughed.

'The hero lost his sw-ord! Whatever will he do-o?'

He glanced at the backs of his hands, searching for the familiar Triforce, the last thing he had left. They were blank.

Realization buckled his knees and cast him to the floor. His arms trembled as he supported his body. The dream, the dream! It was happening, it was real. Horror swept his chest.

He would die.

The black monster was hovering above him, ready to strike, and a thought came.

"Yes, it was a dream of what might happen, if you don't _fight_."

His eyes fell upon the huddled children, his ears picked up their panicked whimpers. They were so helpless, so alone, so innocent. How dare they be subjected to such brutality? How dare he give up, let them fall?

He struggled to his feet. His face turned to his foe. His fists came up.

The monster laughed. It danced above his head, but did he detect a hiccup in the hideous chatter?

New strength born of righteous fury blossomed in his limbs, and without thinking, he struck a punch towards the monster. To his surprise, a ball of green light shot from the end of his fist and pummeled into the poes' unfathomable mass.

He grinned. He had found a weapon in this strange realm. He threw another. The monster squealed and fluttered madly.

He was reversing the dream! He was reversing fate, he had control. He could win.

Suddenly he was struck by a blazing force and sent flying backwards. He hit the floor with his shoulders and the rough surface tore through his tunic, clawing into his skin. It stung, but he rose and resumed his position.

The blow had broken the contact with his target, and without Navi there to help, he found it difficult to find his foe again. Where had it gone?

His eyes burned from searching the blackness. Every moment delayed was a moment wasted.

The force struck again, this time at his back, driving him hard to his knees upon an appearing bed of tiny needles. Pain shore through his legs, and he rolled away, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. His shoulders burned from the new blow upon the tender flesh, and it was more difficult to stand.

There! In its moment of triumph, the monster had blinked, and he found the eyes. He thrust a flaming punch in its direction, but it wavered a bit before glazing against its target. The poes' eyes narrowed, and he knew something terrible was coming.

It was new. Violet lightning bolts ripped from the monster and burrowed into his flesh before he had a chance to leap aside. He had been shocked before, but never like this. The lightning was utter pain, piercing, knawing, biting pain rippling up and down his body before dissolving into tiny twitches and blinks of darkness. He did not realize he had fallen until he found his arms aching to support himself. The newest strike seemed to have sapped much of his strength, leaving him weak and giddy.

Nevertheless, the battle was raging and his fighting spirit could not abandon the cause. His legs trembled as he rose, yet the determination he turned towards the monster did nothing to stop another onslaught of the purple electricity.

As the pain gorged his bones he could not contain a cry, and it burst from his throat in a short moan of agony.

* * *

"Something's happening!"

Impa was nearly forcibly thrown back by the abrupt ferocity of the slash in communication. Her hands burned where they had touched Link's skull, but it was the least of her worries.

The young warrior was in pain. His eyebrows furrowed together and his right hand clenched the bed sheets, knuckles turning white from trauma. His breath came in deep gasps, and his head tossed from side to side on the pillow.

Navi was frantic.

"What is it? What's happening?"

Blood appeared, soaking through the sheets above his knees.

"I do not know," Impa replied, eyes betraying her concern. She folded back the blankets and beheld a series of red punctures, as though Link had fallen in a bed of needles. She took a cloth and cleaned the wounds, beginning to wonder if her idea to save the village was a bit too rash.

* * *

"Rise!" He spoke with a strained voice to his legs, but they did not want to obey. He could feel more than the monster's eyes boring into him; the girl Aida had dared to peek at the battle and was staring in horror at her fallen hero. He could feel her thoughts willing him to rise, to fight, but strength seemed to have left his limbs. Frustration instead at his weakness clouded his brain, and in anger, he forced himself to climb to his feet.

Too late he realized this was exactly what the monster had been waiting for: bait for more punishment.

A great crushing weight drove onto his neck, shoulders, spine, driving his body into the ground. Flattened, he could not move, could not breathe. The incredible force held him immobile, and still it piled on. Any moment now his bones would be dissolved into the dust, the weight was too much. His lungs screamed, his brain starved, white began to cloud his vision, then it was gone.

Coughing and choking for air. Breathe, breathe.

Acid. Poisonous gasses constricted his throat, burned as a white-hot iron as they flooded his lungs. Eating at his flesh, tickling, disintegrating his windpipe. He could not scream for mercy; his voice was stolen.

It was gone.

Fresh air, but he could not trust it. Clutching his chest he fought to control his breathing, keep from sucking in air that could hurt later, but it was so hard. Coughing roughly, he came up with a mouthful of blood from his tortured throat.

Pain. Pain existed, always, forevermore. Surely the next attack would be the last.

But it never came.

Turning glazed eyes, he beheld the children. They were crawling towards him, surrounding him in a circle. One by one they filled in the gap until unbroken in every color they ringed his fallen form, and they turned their faces to the sky. The strange sight filled his senses, dulling as they were.

The children raised a fist in the air, and as one, they each shot a colored fireball into the middle above the ground. Reds, blues, greens, violets, buttercup, orange, yellow, pink, they colors crashed together in the midst, forming a writing ball of energy. Each child had a distinct look on their face: courage, determination, fury, strength, perseverance. They held the ball aloft, waiting.

Aida stepped forward, speaking with her eyes.

"I have no more strength," he whispered hoarsely.

"Yes you do, Link."

_Link_.

"My name…"

He had risen to his knees.

She smiled, and from his position, he cast his own green force into the children's.

Blinding white exploded into the realm. Light, majestic pure light flooded the darkness, dispelled it forever, never to return. The monster shrieked in horror, imploded, and burst into a thousand shreds, instantly overtaken by the overpowering brightness.

Sweeping wind, rushing to envelope the land caught up the children one by one, bearing them into the sky to disappear out of sight.

And the light took him, overwhelmed his senses, and he passed into unknowing.

* * *

To be continued!

Thank you to LinkSage for reviewing! showers with gifts...in form of chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Stiff. He was stiff from head to toe. Especially his shoulders, namely the left. If he opened his eyes, perhaps he could discover what was wrong. So he did.

Everything was white. The walls, the blankets, the ceiling, the light. Where was he? How did he come to be in a bed?

"Link?"

He knew that voice.

"Navi?" How awful he sounded! Had he been swallowing gravel? It felt so.

"Oh, you're awake! At last!"

'At last?' he thought, puzzled and not slightly embarrassed.

The fairy twinkled before his face, and he tried moving. He hissed in pain.

"Oh, careful! You're hurt, but you'll get better soon. I'll see to that."

He grinned, lips stretching from dryness.

"Water?"

He nodded, not wanting to speak again. What _had_ he been doing? It was difficult to paw through the fog surrounding the recent past, too difficult to attempt at once it seemed. Navi flew to the bedside table positioned on his left, hovering beside a small clay pitcher and matching cylindrical cup. Carefully, he eased himself up to lean against the pillows propped against the headboard. Glancing down at his left arm in puzzlement at the pain which rendered it immobile, he froze. The clean bandages wrapped meticulously around his forearm spoke volumes, recalling to his mind instantly all that had happened before.

Dread and shame burned at his cheeks, recent memories bombarded his brain with no mercy. The huddled, glowing children. Aida. The dark monster. The haunting dream-world. His defeat in the ruined schoolhouse. Impa. A lonely journey, and a hopeless despair. The Triforce.

"Link? What troubles you?"

He couldn't bring himself to look her in the face.

"The children…" he rasped, "Are they safe?"

"Oh yes. They have been for a few days now. The 'hospital' has been slowly emptying, and a celebration is planned for tomorrow evening. You did it! The monster is defeated!"

He shook his head violently.

"No, no. They did…" his throat caught and he broke into a painful bought of coughing. Metallic blood littered his mouth, brought up by his damaged lungs in disturbed healing.

Shakily he grabbed a handkerchief beside the water and covered his mouth, eyes shut tightly against the harshness of his pain.

Eventually he slumped back into the pillows, exhausted. How had the wounds in the dream world carried over into the physical world? But no use wasting thoughts on how. He would have to live with the wounds until they healed.

"When may I rise?" He could only whisper, but the fairy's sensitive hearing picked up his low voice. She gasped in surprise.

"Link! You're _ill_! Do you expect to get up and race the running man? I forbid it. In fact, I think you should stay in bed for at least one more week."

"I don't think that's necessary."

Hylian and fairy turned simultaneously towards the doorway. Regal as always, Impa approached the bed and stood looking down at Link, face stern but gentle.

"This hero is made of tough stuff, Navi, but were he to be kept prisoner in bed I fear we may loose him to boredom." She poured a glass of water and held it for him to drink. Indignantly he found his stomach muscles too bruised to raise his head, and she had poured the water down his throat before he had a chance to protest. Instead he returned her commanding glance, daring her to try that again, but she did not seem to notice.

"Potions may aide in the midst of battle, but in peace time more traditional healing is preferred, and is more beneficial to the body. I will give you something to help you through the celebration in a few days, but until then, no magic."

He sighed, though he knew the Sage to be correct. Yet patiently enduring impairing ailments was not his favorite task, and if there was an escape to be found, he would gladly take it. For now, though, playing along should leave him with more time to be alone, to think, for much had happened, and he needed time to properly digest it.

"A vicious battle you fought, young man. Strange your injuries are, but do not speak of them now, for your throat is yet raw. Do you have the strength to write?"

Link surveyed his left arm, bandaged from shoulder to wrist.

"His right arm he could use, but you won't be able to decipher it. He's left-handed."

Impa nodded in response to Navi's information.

"Very well then. We needn't hear the tale immediately. When you have mended more, then you will tell us, if you wish."

* * *

Admirable healing in the two days following saw Link breathing deep of the fresh morning air once more as he watched the sunrise from the roof top of Impa's house. Clothed warmly against any passing chill, he sat wrapped in a blue quilted blanket staring into the mornings' dawn, alone at last, though it was for but a moment. Navi had departed to 'scout the area.' More likely was she watching from the sheer cliff to his right which nearly made up the southern wall of the house, alert.

Below the first maid was coming to draw water at the well, moving silently through the gray fog cloaking the ground in shrouds of fine dew drops. The village stirred, coming out of its slumber, stretching and yawning at the new day. A cuckoo crowed. Life began. And he watched.

What was it like to not have a burden? He could not remember a time when torment did not eat at his brain. Did people exist who did not suffer? Everyone suffered. He was no exception, merely another soul in pain.

A child laughed. Good. He deserved it. Children deserved to be happy, and since they were free, even more cause for joy. They had rights to feel proud of their success in breaking the curse. The children had saved themselves, and what had he done? He had gone and injured himself to no avail, for he had done nothing in the end that would accredit a hero's title.

And the dream.

It had come true. The monster, no weapons, the crushing weight. He was torn. He longed to examine his hands, but was utterly afraid of what he might not find. He had to know, but what if it was true, and the Triforce had left him? Surely it would not remain in light of his failure. Why should it?

"Link, it's time for breakfast."

Inwardly groaning, he regained his feet and carefully made his way along the tiles back to the attic-roof door through which he had come. He was not hungry, yet did not want to seem ungracious for his host's hospitality. Tonight was the celebration, and he had yet to find a way to escape attending. Formalities. It seemed impossible to escape the chains of the world.

He needed to feel something. Something other than the depressing shroud hanging heavy upon his shoulders. If only duty did not propel him into the kitchen where a steaming bowl of porridge sat waiting on a side table accompanied by a glass of cold milk. He nodded to the rosy-cheeked cook and sat down. The cream-colored mush in the bowl seemed to be oozing with worms. Fat, slimy worms just waiting to wriggle down his throat and begin knowing on the tender flesh of his stomach. The grains in the mush were eyes, tiny snake's eyes, spider eyes, gleaming and laughing. Link turned his eyes away, feeling his throat constrict against the horrid mass fermenting in vile liquid. In truth it was probably delicious. It would offend the cook if he did not eat.

Nervously he took the spoon and dipped it into the bowl. See? It wasn't so bad. It was just porridge. Normal, every-day infested growth waiting to squish between his teeth and bite his tounge. No!

He pushed away the bowl and rose from his chair, nearly staggering up the stairs and into his room. Sweat beaded on his forehead as he shut and locked the door behind him, leaning against it in weakness. He was alone. Navi had flown off on some urgent affair.

What was happening to him? Goosebumps rippled along his skin, and his legs turned to jelly. He sank to the floor, heart palpitating wildly. Panic coursed through his veins, he gasped for air. He was going insane.

Desperately he groped for his bags, and drawing one to him, fumbled with eyes half-closed through the contents until his hand closed upon the object and it emerged into the dim light. His chest heaved for air, pulling against the bones which held it in place. The room was collapsing around him. He unsheathed the dagger.

Ripping off the bandages on his left arm, he pressed the tip of the knife into the healing cuts, re-opening them in slim lines of crimson blood. Glowing in red, the triforce symbol leaked round drops of blood tracing the pale flesh of his inner arm, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Slowly the world re-settled. The panic subsided, leaving him weary and spent, cold sweat drying. His eyes could not leave the wound. Shame dripped from the corners with the blood, and tears appeared in his eyes.

Why had he done it? He had cut himself. Why? And why did he not feel any better?

Diamond tears trickled ever so slowly down his cheeks, matching the red dew drops dripping silently to be lost amid the darkness of his brown tunic. He hurt, so bad. The pain in his chest did not abate. And though he wished, and hoped, and prayed, in the end he was all alone.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Thank you Sirael Lythling for reviewing! Golly, this chapter almost makes _me_ cry. It's certainly the saddest one I've ever written. There is hope, but will Link find it, in time?


	10. Chapter 10

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Ri...OOPS! I mean Zelda.

**Chapter 10**

* * *

Painstakingly slow, shadows drifted with time across the wooden floor boards, drifted lazily up the wall and crept delicately out the window. Light faded with the passage of the sun, from brilliant white to pale yellow, to orange, to gray, to night. And still he did not move. If one did not know he yet leaned against the door, bloodied knife fallen listlessly beside his right hand, one would not notice him there.

But he was.

Link had watched the shadows play, absorbed the light's decline, yet lacked the will to stand. His turbulent thoughts had long ceased to boil; a melancholy lightheadedness instead filtered into his mind, and he was content to think of nothing at all. The tears had dried, the blood had ceased to flow. He was numb.

And when one ceased to feel, instinct prevailed. He must leave.

His muscles stretched and stood. Somehow his wound was dressed, his bags packed, and the bedroom door shut quietly behind him. And he left.

Once outside, a bit of the dullness left him; some of the poisonous atmosphere drifted away. Below in the village the town hall, so recently the center of unthinkable suffering, had been transformed into a glowing basin of lights. Yellow rays filtered from all windows and cheery music could be heard drifting on the melodious waves of sweet air. Voices and laughter came to his ears in spurts of volume, and somehow he found his feet wandering towards the gathering, powerless to stop.

Making sure he was not seen, he crept beside a window and peeked around the side.

The room was flush with color. Happy ribbons and glowing lanterns graced the ceiling, bouquets of yellow and blue and white flowers ornamented the walls. But it was the people who turned the room into joy. Not a body wore a frown. The phrase 'all smiles' leapt to his mind, for the villagers did not merely paste a grin on their face; their happiness translated into clicking heels, fond embraces, hilarious memories and abundant love. Children shrieked and chased each other through the maze of skirts and legs, overjoyed to be free. Adults looked on with tilted heads, smiling at their offspring's antics. The atmosphere pulsed with the joy of living, and the shock was so drastic Link forced himself to look away.

To be plunged from the pit of despair into the light of day was almost too much to handle, but he had to see. White-knuckled, he returned to the window and gazed hungrily at the gathering. His heart wrenched inside of him, but with a floating feeling, almost giddy with the knowledge of what he could never have. The very light from the window soaked into his skin, but with a bitterness common to those who, suffering, see the inexcusable happiness of others.

'Come, go! You've seen enough fools for one day.'

"No. I wish to stay, a bit longer."

He continued watching, drawing from the indirect well before him. But was it right to take from their joy, when it was not aimed for him? Perhaps he should go now, but maybe, just maybe someone might…

No. They would ask questions, and how could he answer? Yet, if only someone, merely one, would look up, happen to see, care enough to…

No! Those things did not happen to him. He turned away angrily and slapped at the corners of his eyes. He seemed to be teary-eyed lately. Perhaps something was in the air. It did not do for a grown man to cry. But he was not a grown man. Inside he was still a young boy, longing to find his place in the world…

'Stop it!'

"Sir?"

He jumped in surprise and whirled around to find none other than young Aida, the brave child from the dream-world, looking up at him with an odd mixture of concern and delight on her face.

"I was going to say I'm so glad you've come, but something bothers you. What is it?"

He stared at her stupidly for a second, torn between two choices. He could pour out his woes upon her delicate shoulders, or lie and continue to survive, somehow.

"How…how are you? Are you well?"

"Yes, quite. After you saved us, all my schoolmates have recovered. Thank you."

"I did nothing. It was your collective courage that released you from the monster's clutches." Link hesitated. "Does everyone think I saved you and your friends?"

"Of course!" She beamed a brilliant smile in his direction. "I've been looking for you all night. Everyone wants to thank you for what you did."

He hoped she could not see his cheeks beginning to turn red. A battle raged within his mind, whether to accept their compliments or dismiss them as falsehoods.

Aide interrupted by tugging on his sleeve.

"Come! You must meet everyone!"

"Oh no, I couldn't…"

He was through the door.

An impenetrable wall of bodies appeared in front of him, and he wondered how the girl managed to pull him through to a group of adults, including the woman whom had met him in such distress only a week earlier. His heart pounded so mightily he wondered why heads did not turn at the sound. His tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth, his throat closed. Too many people, too fast.

"Mother, this is the Hero!"

'No, no! Don't turn!'

"Oh my! It _is_ you! Did I not tell you he was the one who would save our children?" The mother turned triumphantly to her comrades, fixing the one who must be her husband with a particularly fierce glare, and faced Link again. "They did not believe you were going to rescue their sons and daughters, but I never doubted you for a second! I thank you from the bottom of my heart, but oh! Come, you must receive all our thanks properly."

To his horror, the woman took his arm and led him through the crowd towards the raised platform on which the small group of musicians sat. An eternity passed before appearing suddenly before the red-carpeted stage, an endless sea of opening faces and gawking eyes as the color drained from his face. Where _had_ Navi gone?

Trembling knees mounted the stairs, and a hush fell over the crowd, a terrible silence.

"Many of you did not believe our children could be saved," said the mother, projecting her voice to the farthest corners of the room. "But one did. He did not know any of us nor our loved ones, yet he risked his own life for our sakes, and delivered our children safely home. Let me introduce this young man, the Hero of our village, whom many of you know to be the very same Link, the Hero of Time!"

Applause rang through the room. He did not know what to do. What was he supposed to feel? Pride? Gratitude? Humiliation? He needed to leave the stage, and the people, and the village far, far behind him, and never return. But at least he could leave them the truth.

"It was not I!" His voice was surprisingly strong. The crowd silenced. "I did not save your children, they saved themselves! Through their collective courage, the united their energy against the monster and struck the final blow. I had naught to do with the victory. In fact, I would have failed if young Aida had not saved _me_. Bestow your graciousness upon those who properly deserve it. Honor your children."

A murmur ran through the gathering as parents turned to their children for affirmation. Link used their distraction to gratefully detract himself from the stage, and had almost blended into the crowd when Aida raised her voice.

"He _did_ save us! He fought the monster and got terribly hurt, and it was his own power which made ours strong enough to strike! Don't let him through!"

The faces whipped towards him, asking. A man nearby voiced the question.

"Is this true?"

Link could feel his face beginning to regain color, a bit too quickly.

"I did fight the monster, but as I said, I was poised for defeat when the children stepped in and conquered it."

"Come now, don't be so modest! The girl says you saved them, you say they did. Why can it not be both?"

"I…I merely angered the poe with my futile attacks."

"But you _came_, Link!" Aida had reached the immediate scene, and she wiggled though the bodies pressed close to hear the interlude. "If you hadn't come, we would still be there! You showed us what to do, and it was your final blow that combined with ours and smote the monster! Don't you remember?"

He attempted to discreetly wipe the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve, and dearly hoped someone else could hold the attention.

"You!" His excitement was a bit too evident, and he struggled to contain his relief. "Aida, you tell the story to these people, as you remember it so well."

"Yes, let us hear the story!"

"What _really_ happened?"

"Come up here, young lady, so everyone can hear you."

"We deserve to know the truth."

"I won't tell it without…Link…"

Only worn empty floorboards remained where the young hero had been standing.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to update- internet problems.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Note to readers: If you haven't caught on by now, Link has two conflicting 'sides,' one in 'single quotations' and the other in "double quotations." Both represent thoughts except when another character comes in and begins talking to him. He speaks out loud then of course, but holds the other conversations in his head. That's…the way I'm formatting it. I prefer to use italics for emphasis on how the character is saying what they are saying. Cherrio! ;-)

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Silver-purple stars vanished into the air as Link landed swiftly on the Triforce symbol outside the Shadow Temple. Thank heavens for Farore's Wind, and that he had been able to use it! Maybe some luck was with him at last, for he had only been able to put the warping spell to use in temple dungeons, but maybe the Great Fairy decided it was a good occasion.

Whatever the reason the magic had worked, it had transported him out of the awkward scene: but now that he was no longer there it seemed foolish to run away.

'Coward,' his mind chastised, 'you _ran away_. The great Hero of Time fled from his own race, who meant him no harm! This 'hero' can't fight, can't win, and can't even hold an intelligent conversation.'

"What's wrong?"

'He doesn't even know what's wrong with him! What a hero!'

"Stop, please."

Link shook his head to stop the battle, but the worthless feeling of defeat yet prevailed as he climbed down into the graveyard and made his way into the outskirts of the village. Every movement was labored and heavy; he glanced down to see if he had donned the iron boots, and found it was his own imagination.

As he passed through the village, keeping as close to the cliff-sides as possible, he dared not risk even a glance towards the town hall. Yet his nervousness at discovery did not lift until he had shied through the gates towards Hyrule field and rounded the steps'corner.

How many times had he made the same descent down the broad staircase, and in how many different circumstances?

No loyal Epona waited for him, grazing at the foot of the stairs, and no welcoming whinny greeted his weary feet. He was alone.

"Alone…"

The wind moaned and pulled at his cap. Pushed from behind by the guiding of his fear, Link ran.

The castle passed by in a gray blur, and the grasses dragged at his feet. He could not stop his legs from pounding across the landscape: plowing through mud, tapping the dry road, splashing amidst puddles of stagnant water, crushing low brush beneath his frantic heels.

"Alooone…alone!"

The wind tossed him, caught his knees and sprawled him into the mud. Sticky he climbed to his feet, wiped the grime from his face with a dirty hand and resumed his pace. It was midday. Hidden behind the clouds, the sun turned its face from the desperate soul fleeing from himself, struggling to support his limbs with a recently injured body.

He did not want to believe he needed rest. He pushed himself beyond sense, and summoned what reserves existed. Link could not stop, he would not. If he stopped he would not continue.

Amazingly the entrance to Gerudo Valley yawned to his right, and as he gazed through the rocky passage in amazement that he had come so far, he tripped and tumbled, landing painfully on his injured shoulder.

He rolled into a sitting position, one leg tucked beneath him, and clutched his shoulder, clenching his teeth to keep from crying out. Pain rocked through his body and a choke escaped through his labored breathing.

Hoof beats. Someone was coming.

Link turned a face of despair towards the heavens. Of all times, why now? There was nowhere to hide.

His hearing, clouded as it was by the pounding of his heart, detected more than one horse coming along the road towards him from the direction of Lake Hylia. Occasional metallic clanks indicated at least one armed rider. Where could he go?

Panic lent his legs enough energy to stand and stumble back along the way he had come, around the corner and up the steep hillside. Exhausted he collapsed behind a small bush and awaited whatever fate may bring.

Fate brought the Princess Zelda. Surrounded by armed guards, the Princess rode sidesaddle atop a brilliant palomino mare, clothed in a crimson riding cloak. Her gaze was fixed straight ahead, and would not have glanced to the side if the Triforce of Wisdom had not stirred within her.

She pulled her mount to an abrupt stop, and as her almond eyes searched the surroundings, Link knew he would be found. What should he do? The Princess of Hyrule finding the Hero of Time hiding in a bush beside the road, covered in filth and running. He could not warp out of danger this time. He was trapped.

The lightheaded desperation of prey caught beyond all hope of escape filled his mind. He would fight. He would not be labeled a coward, he still had his reputation. He would leap to his feet, bow, and run. If only he could move…

"Link!"

Complete shame. He was staring between the hooves of the Princess' horse, and pushed himself to rise. If only his arm would stop trembling!

"Link, is that you?"

She had dismounted, and her guards were following suit.

"What happened to you?"

Four chain-mailed arms lifted him to his feet and he struggled to make his legs support his weight. He could not raise his head to look the Princess in the eye.

"Did something attack you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm sorry," he apologized hoarsely. "Don't worry about me." Dust tickled his throat and he coughed.

"You're ill! What are you doing out here? Come, I'll bring you home."

"No…Your Highness, no. I'm quite fine. I fell." He shook off the guards and drew himself up as best as he could. "Thank you for your assistance, but…" The dust speck had become a dirt clod, and he coughed again.

"Nonsense," the Princess said. "You're coming with me." She nodded to the guards.

"No, please, your majesty, don't." Link took a step forward and promptly fell to his knees. The Princess swung herself into the saddle, and the guards hoisted him on one of the other horses.

"He hardly weighs a thing, your Highness!" The guard who had spoken mounted behind him, holding him in place with one arm, and the company departed.

As they rode nearer and nearer to the castle, the panic in his chest swelled and blossomed into a raging ball of fire. He could not breathe, his ribcage was too tight. The man was too close, the horse was too rough. He was too filthy to be deserving of the Princess' care. He could not pass through the gate!

The riders on either side of him converged, drawing nearer and nearer, to crush him. The billowing wave of red behind the Princess' shoulders devoured his mind in blood.

He launched himself from the horse.

Link slammed into the ground, rolled over and over, skidded to a stop, lightning flashed before his eyes, and darkness reigned once more.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Ok, you can only knock a hero out so many times before it gets old. If you have any better ideas...bring it on!


	12. Chapter 12

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Discalimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. That belongs to some Japanese guys in...surprise... Japan. Or maybe their stockholders. Oh well, who really cares, it's the Japanese guys who get the dough in the end.

**Chapter 12**

* * *

He was in a bed. He had not been in a bed before, and now he was. Someone must have put him there. He had been ill, or hurt. They had seen, they knew.

"They're only trying to help!"

It would be impolite to refuse their help. But what had happened? Ah yes, he had been riding. He had tried to escape and hit his head. Escape from what?

His eyes flew open in remembrance. The Princess Zelda had found him; he must be in her castle. The castle!

It was true. He was lying in a rich bed, surrounded by stone walls. A fireplace loomed at his feet, and to his right rose a massive arched window whose long gauzy curtains filmed in the slightest breeze.

He was alone.

'Of course you were left alone. She said she would bring you to the castle, not wait anxiously at your bedside. Who would look after such a pathetic creature?'

Cautiously he sat up, testing his condition. Weak and tired, he knew the doctor would advise him not to rise, but he could not linger in this luxurious place. He must thank the Princess for her concern, and move on.

But what was tugging at his heart? Why did a tiny part of him long to stay, only for a bit, and maybe, perhaps someone would ask…

No! People did not notice things. People do not care. They have enough problems of their own; he must be strong and carry his burden alone. He did not have someone to talk to, one shoulder to cry on. He was expected to have no troubles, he was a hero! And even if someone did wonder enough to ask, they would not understand. How could they? Perhaps he was simply another depressed youth struggling through the emotions of becoming an adult. He had no reason to feel as he did.

What did he feel? Why?

He shook his head and allowed the callous to veil his eyes. He could not think here. He did not belong in this place.

Link pushed aside the covers and eased his bare feet out to dangle over the edge of the mattress. He had been clad in a loose nightshirt and his clothes, cleaned and neatly folded, he could see waiting on a high-backed chair beside the heavy wooden door, probably placed there by a laundry-maid. How long had he been here?

Gently he put weight on one foot, and the other. He allowed himself a grim expression of satisfaction as he stood free yet bashful in the feminine garment. Ugh.

He did not feel steady enough to walk, so instead leaned against the cold wall for support as he made his way over to fetch his clothing. The task took more energy than he expected, and sweat had puckered at his brow by the time he sank into the stiff chair. But he had made it.

Pulling on his white patched leggings and under tunic was difficult but accomplished, although the bandage around his left shoulder took some maneuvering. However he could not shake off the instinct that he really shouldn't be up and was preparing himself finely for inevitable consequences. But propriety showed no flexibility, and it was now or never, thus he wormed his way into his familiar green and loosely fastened his belt about his waist. Now where had they put his boots? His weapons and equipment were nowhere in sight either.

"Perhaps they took them because they found the cuts…" He shuddered.

The door opened. He jumped in surprise and fell off the chair.

"Gracious me!" A portly woman, red-cheeked, hair escaping from a bun bustled to his side and helped him back into the chair.

"You're awake, and dressed! Goodness, you are a tough one, but I've dealt with meaner men than you and back to bed you go! Don't protest against old Nan, young man! Here, give me your arm and soon you'll be cozy and snug again, and thanking me for it."

The apron-clad nursemaid nearly carried Link back to bed, fusing all the while.

"My stars, you hardly weigh a thing! Don't they feed you well enough? And brought here injured and ill, fevered for two days and you're up and about. It's not right, not right at all! Didn't your mother ever teach you to take care of yourself? Shame."

"Ma'am, you needn't fuss. I'm quite…"

"Yes, quite well. I've heard that one before, no mistake. Don't you think you'll be excusing your way past me! It's Nan you've come to, and Nan will fuss until you're up and gone."

Link could feel his cheeks burning, and wished the woman had not come. She had sat him on the bed, and like a mother reached for his belt buckle to undress him. Trembling with embarrassment he pushed her hand away but in his weakness was no match for the seasoned warrior of the castle chambers. Before he could blink she was pulling the green tunic over his head and was unclasping his undershirt. Having grown up apart from the adult world, Link had never been touched so purposefully, much less undressed in his life. This sudden intrusion on his carefully maintained modesty shocked and humiliated him to the core, thus he responded as only he knew- he fought.

Clutching his shirtfront closed with his left hand, he used the other to scoot himself backwards across the bed away from the surprised nurse.

"Where are you going? Hmph, making this harder than it should be, come back here!"

She caught him by the ankle and pulled. He grabbed the other edge of the mattress and hung on, then suddenly let go. Caught off balance, the woman fell forwards with a screech and landed on his legs. He immediately began to drag himself out from under her weight, but, fire in her eyes, she latched onto his waist and began dragging him back.

"You're a tough one, boy, but I said I'm going to fuss, and fuss I will, whether you cooperate or not! SARI! CHES! Get over here now!"

The two reinforcements appeared almost instantly at her side, much to Link's dismay.

"Hold him for me!" Sari and Ches, two burly women younger than Nan but just as strong, held him immobile while the flustered nursemaid removed his shirt and slipped the discarded night dress over his head, pulling off his trousers.

"What is this?"

Four pairs of eyes flew to the doorway to behold the Princess Zelda standing with a small mug in one hand.

"Your majesty, the young man arose from bed and dressed himself, and I was putting him back to bed as was advised. He put up a bit of a struggle, however, which drove me to call for help."

"I see." The Princess floated into the room and set the mug on the bedside table. "Perhaps you should release him now, as the fight seems to have tired him greatly and he should have no more strength to fight even if he wished. You may leave."

The trio bowed and left the room, closing the door quietly behind. Link ran his fingers through his hair and attempted to make himself more presentable, but the Princess was not looking at him, instead busying herself with the contents of the mug which she stirred with a tiny silver spoon.

"Do forgive Nan's stubbornness," she said. "She's infamous for it. I'm sorry I was not here when you awakened, but I was fetching this for you. Drink it, if you will. It will help you regain your strength when you awaken."

"Thank you for aiding me," he said, clearing his throat. "I am indebted for your kindness."

She waved a delicate hand, white as porcelain.

"Think nothing of it. I was appalled to find you in such a state, ill and filthy. What more could I do than bring you home?"

'Ah, she took pity on your wretchedness, of course.' His heart twisted and whatever hope remained snuffed out into oblivion.

"Whatever did happen to you? Impa told me you rescued Kakariko village from an evil poe and disappeared shortly after, then I find you sprawled in Hyrule field. Does something seek to harm you? Will you explain?"

'Will you explain…' The words echoed in his mind, but suddenly, when someone was offering to listen to him, he could not speak. A wall had dropped between him and his voice, and it was thick and impenetrable.

The Princess peered closely at his face, and he turned away his eyes, frightened for one of the first times in his life. The Princess held the Triforce of Wisdom. What could she see?

"What troubles you, Link? I see something torments you, but I do not wish to pry into your privacy. I know it is grave, and has been eating away for a long time. Will you tell me?"

He opened his mouth, and closed it again, mind whirling, teetering between two choices.

"She offers!"

'Do not burden her with your trifle problems.'

"She seeks to help."

'You will harm her. You have no right to feel this way about yourself.'

"I need help."

'Yes, but you cannot take it. She has enough problems, being a ruler. And what would you say?'

He froze. What _could_ he say? How could he explain the madness which drove him to cut his own flesh? How could a petted, spoiled princess possibly comprehend suffering?

"You may tell me, friend. I will listen to whatever you have to say."

'What you have to say is selfish, selfish!'

"Do not throw away this chance! Do not fail. Have courage!"

'I have no courage.'

"Stop!" he hissed, more to himself than to her. "Stop tempting me, please, your highness. I have nothing to explain."

"You lie."

"I lie. But now I shall speak the truth. I have nothing to say, besides thank you for your hospitality. And now, I shall take my leave."

"You fool! You would not make it an hour outside, you are yet ill!"

He rose from the bed, gathering his clothes.

"That is my affair, your highness, and if you have any pity yet for me, save it for later when I shall need it more."

She stood and grabbed his right arm, extended to collect his belt.

"I can read your mind if I wish," she said firmly, "but I will not, for your emotions are written on your face. You think you need to leave because you do not deserve my hospitality. You think yourself weak to accept physical help. You are too proud, hero! You are not weak for becoming ill. The strong know to accept help when it is offered."

He hesitated, but only for a second.

"Then I am weak. You can force me to be strong, but it will not change my being. I am weak, have always been weak, and always will be. You cannot help me now, Princess. You declared yourself my friend. Let me go."

She did not waver, instead tightening her grip.

"A true friend will not refrain from correcting when a reprimand is due. You are wrong to think so, and you have been hurting. You need more than physical healing, Link. Will you accept it?"

Her violet eyes were pleading, somehow. He could not understand. This was new, a new emotion she revealed. What was it? She seemed to honestly care if he disregarded her help or not. Why? Was there a name for this?

"Why?" he asked, confused. "What do you mean? I don't understand."

She smiled, tenderly.

"Silly boy, don't you understand love when you see it?"

* * *

**To be continued!**

Thank you for the multitude of reviews I received! They are very much appreciated, and sorry for the long break. I had internet problems. Oh yeah, and notice thegenre is_ not _romance. Other people can write the Zelinks. This is angst, peoples. ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 13

* * *

**

"Silly boy, don't you understand love when you see it?"

'Love? What does she mean?' The pain began in his chest, and it swelled into his throat, sending tendrils of goose bumps and alternating sweat rolling across his skin.

"What…do you mean?" He spoke slowly, each word grating the top of his mouth, tongue thick as sawdust against his teeth.

The Princess shook her head, still smiling. Warmth seemed to radiate from her eyes, sweetness from her smile.

"I love you, Link. I thought you knew."

"You're…sweet on me?"

She laughed.

"Oh no, I'm not _in_ love with you! I simply love you, for who you are."

Something unfamiliar rustled in his stomach. A tiny bud began to pulse. A wild, uncontrollable hope rose and blossomed through his eyes.

'FOOL!' His logic screamed at him. 'IDIOT! Do not believe the lying wretch! What is there to love?'

"Everything, of course!" He glanced up in surprise at the Princess, not realizing he had spoken the last sentence aloud. What had he done?

"Link…" she guided him gently to bed, and numb with questions, he did not hesitate to comply. He sat, staring into nothing, thinking hard. She reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair away from his eyes. "Sleep now, and know that you are loved." Her voice melted through the wall of his defenses, and suddenly he was very, very tired. His eyes could not stay open, and he was vaguely aware of his legs being brought up and a comforter laid across his chest. Too many questions. But he was so tired.

He sighed, and slept.

* * *

When he awoke, night had fallen. His conversation with the Princess Zelda echoed over and over in his mind.

'_I love you, Link, for who you are. I thought you knew that.'_

'_Don't you recognize love when you see it?'_

'_Silly boy, fool!'_

"Fool. Weak. I am weak." His voice was shallow in the blue dark of midnight. He felt so very alone. No one was in the room, and complete ringing silence reigned beyond his door. He guessed it was nearly one o'clock in the morning.

The temptation to grasp the hilt of a knife suddenly caught at his heart. No one was around, he was alone. Alone…

"Loved! You are loved!" His mind screamed at him. "You have no reason to do this, absolutely no reason. What would Zelda think?"

'The _Princess_. Bestow the proper title.'

"She said she loved you. She cares. She brought you home when she could have left you to ruin. She brought you a drink."

'Why? Answer me, why? You are weak, you admitted it aloud. You fail. You are alone. You do not deserve her love, pathetic fool. Coward! Idiot! Failure!'

"Coward: no courage." He whispered, and sought the backs of his hands. Although the moonlight fell across their surface, no triforce beamed back at him.

His face twisted in agony and he turned his eyes towards the ceiling. His heart bled, and the pain spread into his limbs, moving them from the bed, forcing him to search franticly about the room for his weapons. Finally he found them, compiled neatly in a chest tucked into the corner by the window, half-hidden behind the thick curtains. The pounding of his racing heart thudded in his ears as the rush in his mind slowed with the cool hilt of the knife in his hand. He found he was breathing hard, but swirling with anticipation and excitement.

Slowly he rose and set the knife on the bed where he could see it. He must be dressed properly, not as a girl in the nightdress. More appropriately attired in white under-tunic and leggings, he straightened his hair and turned once more to the knife gleaming innocently on the bed- beautiful and deadly.

Gently he grasped the knife, unsheathed it, and turned to the window. Outside the sky was still; sprinkled with a million stars the ebony of midnight matched the melancholy of his soul. Only the moon seemed to smile, bathing in its own white light as Link laid his arm bare and held the knife above his flesh. A tiny breeze lifted his bangs and sent the hairs on his arm quivering with cold. Excitement borne of adrenaline bolted through him, and pain leaked from his arm as he cut quickly across his skin. It was not enough. He cut another line, and another. Red blood dripped solemnly as he dropped the knife and clutched his arm, stupefied with terror.

A startled gasp behind him suddenly made his heart jump into his chest, and he kicked the knife underneath the bed. But it was too late. Already the Princess Zelda had run to his side, and already she was staring in horror at the cuts on his arm.

"Link! What have you done?" She pulled him over to the bed and grabbed a bandage from the bedside table, quickly pressing it to his wounds. He could not look at her. His shame was too great for words.

"Leave me," he rasped, yanking his arm away and rising.

"I cannot. I will not."

"Please."

"Link…"

"Your Highness, this is none of your affair." He slipped his green tunic over his head and snatched up his weapons, retrieving the knife from beneath the bed.

"Do not leave now. You're not healed, of spirit."

"I shall never be, because of your intrusion. Let me alone and I shall trouble you no more."

His equipment slung over his shoulder, he unlatched the door and was half-way out.

"Do you hate me so?"

He stopped.

"I would never wish you harm, Princess."

"Then stay, for by leaving my soul should break beyond repair, knowing you were hurt and I did nothing to ease your pain."

He shook his head, back towards her.

"My pain would only cause you greater suffering, and I should be tormented knowing I to be the cause."

"Then be tormented, Link, for I already share your burden. You must try to make it light for me."

A weight suddenly lifted from his shoulders, and he stretched in relief, only to find the Princess holding his equipment away from his back. Almost roughly he yanked it back.

"Let me take your load," she pleaded. "You cannot carry this alone."

Stubbornly, he took a few steps forward into the hall. Humiliation and anger radiated from his downcast eyes. How dare she intrude at the worst moment? She had ruined the effect, and struck the final blow to the remnants of his reputation. Surely all of Hyrule would discover the weakness behind their 'hero' as she sought to recapture him. But why did he run? What did he have to run from? He had faced and fought great beasts, yet fled from a mere girl. What was he really escaping? Himself?

"You need me. Please." Her gentle voice snuck to him on a tiny ribbon of hope. But his legs would not stop walking away, down the hall, down the stairs, out into a moonlit courtyard. He shivered in the night air. Would she follow him? Did she really care enough to tread his vacant footsteps? Could she?

He stood on the grass and glanced behind him, at the black doorway. It yawned empty.

He could not believe his eyes. Link rubbed them with his fists and stared into the darkness, searching violently for the hope crashing around him.

And then, she was there. The blue moonlight flowed across her skirt as she nearly ran to him and caught him about the middle. What was she doing? Was this what some called a hug?

He did not know what to think. But she was there. He felt the warmth of her body as she held him, and could not convince himself it was an illusion.

Something hot and wet trickled down his cheek. He was weeping, silently. He clenched his jaw tightly to keep it from trembling and fought to suppress a choking sob. She had come.

Without a word the Princess guided him into a rose arbor, to a stone bench. She sat, and he sat beside her, elbows on knees, head in hands, hair hiding his face. And she waited.

What could he say? She had seen, she knew. What would he possibly say to make her understand when he didn't know himself? Why was he here, sitting on a bench in the wee hours of the morning with blood leaking down his arm from wounds he had purposefully done himself? What had brought him to this point?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I don't…mean to cause you worry, or…pain. I'm sorry."

"I am here because I want to be, Link," she said. "Know that."

"But, why?" The question poured from his mouth like water. "Why do you want to be hurt?"

"Because I care, and I feel it is worth a bit of pain knowing you will heal for it."

He slapped his knee and raised his face heavenward.

"No, what I meant is why do you care for me? I am weak, I fail, I run from women and children, I _cut_ myself, I can offer no sweet promises of a happy future, what can you possibly see to care for?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw the Princess shake her head.

"You are wrong. Something has been poisoning your mind. You were not self-abusive when you saved Hyrule from Ganon's rule."

"I was young and caught up in unrealistic expectations, and I was answering your summons for help. I could not afford to be weak then. But those days are over, and it is not proper for this conversation to continue."

He rose and began walking.

"Why will you not speak to me?" She held her skirts and walked quickly to keep up with his determined strides.

"You are the Princess, highness, and it is improper to be associating with a man un- chaperoned in the middle of the night, though your intentions are good."

"Yes, I am the Princess and I shall do as I please. I command you to stop!"

He froze in obedience.

"Turn around."

Stiffly he turned to face her, but did not meet her eyes. He bowed.

"Your majesty, you called?" Although he did not look, he felt her frustration burning through the atmosphere between them. She stamped her foot in anger.

"Link, you refuse every offer I extend. If you wish to be miserable, so be it, but it shall be none of my doing!"

"I know," he said quietly, more to himself than to her. "You tried. It is my fault I cannot accept your help. I feel I am lost, beyond all hope. No one can save me, not even you, Zelda."

He turned away. The pain radiating through his eyes was more than he could bear to turn upon her. Every pore cried for him to stop, but he continued, one foot in front of the other, to his doom.

"Link, you are a hero, my hero. Please, don't hurt me more."

'Hero…'

He whirled around in fury, casting his equipment to the ground. He ripped the dagger from its sheath.

"You said you wanted to share my pain, Princess!" He declared, glaring at her through his bangs, eyes blazing with the desperation of his heart. "Then share it!" He clenched the knife in his left hand, tore the sleeve of his right arm open and slashed across his skin before her eyes. Her face contorted with horror, and he cut again, and again, taunting. Pain radiated from the wounds, but numb from the agony of his heart he drew the knife through his flesh uncontrollably.

"Stop!" She cried, tears running down her cheeks. He thrust his bleeding arm in front of her face.

"Do you yet want my pain?" Inches from her eyes he slashed again at his flesh, letting her see the metal cut through his skin and the dripping trail it left in its wake.

"Stop, Link! Please!"

But he could not. Raked with a dozen wounds, his arm bled crimson, darkest blue in the moonlight.

The Princess seemed to be frozen in place, numb with the horror.

"Stop! You'll kill yourself!"

"Then so be it, for it is no more than I deserve."

"Link!"

A familiar twinkling trail of star-dust danced in front of his face, and Navi darted frantically around his arm.

"What are you doing? Link, stop, please! I'm sorry I left, honestly I am. But please, stop. _Stop!_"

"You're too late, Navi, fairy-friend," he said. "Go, find another little boy to save the world."

A green crystalline star melted away in front of him to reveal Saria, Sage of the Forest.

Blue tears leaked from her eyes.

"Link, why?"

To his left a red flash emitted Darunia of the Fire Temple.

"Brother…" The burly Goron could not say another word as he stared at the blood collecting on the stone pavement.

One by one around him appeared the Sages. He glanced from one to another in shock and horror, re-sheathing the bloodied knife and clutching the remnants of his sleeve about his arm.

"Why are you here?" He asked lowly. "You should be guarding the Chamber of Sages against Ganondorf's escape. Why you didn't just kill him is beyond my understanding…"

"We are here for you, Link," said Saria, sadness melting down her face. "We cannot abandon you in your pain."

"Why didn't you come sooner?" He spat. "Do you wish to save my life in order to use me to save Hyrule again, as you've done before? Why do you so suddenly appear in this hour? I could have used your healing before when it mattered more, as in the final battle against Ganon." He turned, gathered his equipment and shouldered past Ruto, breaking from the midst of their circle, head down.

"Do not waste your physical magic on me. You are too late to save your 'hero.'"

"We did not come to rescue the Hero of Time," Impa said, "But rather the man behind it."

He continued walking.

"I'm sorry, but you wasted your time. For there is no 'Link' whom you assume to know. I thank you for your concern, but if you did not come to heal me there is no need to be here."

"From your own mouth the answer comes," said the Sage of Light. "We came to heal, thus we shall not leave until our mission is accomplished."

Link stopped and turned around, spreading his arms wide.

"Then, by all means, heal me! Wrap some odd crystal around me and draw me up in blue light! I care not what you do. You cannot stop me from becoming hurt again."

He dropped his arms and began walking again, but his legs slowed. He was weary: of the argument, from loss of blood, and weary of the battle of his mind. And the pain of his heart, it was so great. To refuse the help twisted the strings in his chest and sent up a wall of callus between his selfishness and the love of others.

"You refuse their help, and offend them," he realized. "They hurt because of your self-centeredness. Why do you torment others? They do not deserve their own suffering, nonetheless the torture you bestow upon them." He stopped. "Do it for them. Do not fail in this, when success is so easy." He glanced at their waiting circle out of the corner of his eye. "Do it for them. For them."

'I can't.'

"Yes you can. Move your feet. Go to them."

'But…'

"For once, Link, forget your foolish pride and accept their help!"

'But they will hurt me.'

"You are strong. You can take a few knocks. They cannot possibly hurt you more than you hurt yourself."

'But there are too many of them. What could I say?'

"You needn't say anything."

"I _can't_!" He half shouted back at them through the courtyard. "I can't accept your help." His voice died to a whisper. "I have failed. I am weak."

But even as the words left his mouth, his feet had carried him to theirs, and he fell to his knees, weeping.

* * *

To be continued?

Now it's the author's turn to ask for help. I am stuck. I have no idea how to write the healing part. I have 'healer's block.' Should I write the healing part? Those of you who have a better idea of how the healing goes, can you email me with some clues? Thanks so much!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 14**

* * *

Zelda sat at the table, drained of all energy. A golden sun peeked over the horizon and leaked its rays into the room to light on the warm floorboards and simple furnishings of Lon Lon Ranch. Last night the Sages had warped her, Link, and Navi to an anxious Malon who had received them with all hospitality. Zelda had felt Link would be more comfortable in a setting he was accustomed to rather than the cold stone of the castle. She wasn't entirely sure, but he had seemed grateful last night to be away from gray, unfeeling walls and dark passages before retiring to bed.

Zelda herself had hardly slept, rising scarce before the sun to make her way into the kitchen, where the crackling warmth of the fire had done something to ease her troubled spirits. It was not easy, though, to erase the images of last night from her mind. Each time she began to forget, the vision of Link's eyes as he cut across his flesh would explode into her thoughts, and the anxiety would begin again.

How could she have been so blind, to never see the pain he experienced? How could she have been so selfish to blatantly take advantage of his natural talents and perseverance in order to save her Hyrule? She blamed herself, and no other for what had happened to Link. What had she given to him in gratefulness for the task he performed? What gratitude had she bestowed upon him for saving Hyrule? No wonder he felt so alone! No one had changed in their treatment of him. He was still simply a Hylian, nothing more, nothing less, and although he bore the title 'Hero of Time,' what really had been done to show him the hero extended beyond his accomplishments?

They had acknowledged the action, and not the man. They praised the hero and forgot the person behind the curtain, struggling to dare to peak upon the stage. But their neglect most likely would have gone unnoticed if Link's quest had not involved him in such a personal level. Zelda thought back. He had begun as a mere child, barely ten years old. Yet this child had defeated three terrible monsters and won three spiritual stones, all without help from any adult source. Where had such courage and stamina come from? He had not had the Triforce of Courage in his possession as a lad, thus he obviously held a great core of strength inside of him, and an iron will of right and wrong. How could she have been so blind and preoccupied not to appreciate it? Why must things come to this for her to see her error?

"We are all to blame, Princess," said a voice at the door. Zelda looked up to see Malon entering, basket of eggs on her arm. She set the eggs on the table. "Not a one of us looked past the hero to see the true Link, to realize we cared deeply for him. And our folly has cost him dear."

Zelda nodded in agreement.

"Where is he? His bed was empty last I checked."

Malon smiled as she fetched a large wooden bowl from the top of a high shelf.

"I saw him in the paddock with Epona and told him breakfast would be ready soon, and that he was expected in the kitchen for it. He nodded, but said nothing."

"I see."

Time passed uneventfully as breakfast was prepared, the ranch hands ate, and the dishes cleaned for the mid day meal. It was not until the kitchen was empty again that Link cautiously shut the door behind him and stood uncertainly in the shadows, waiting.

"Good morning!" Malon called cheerfully. "Would you care to sit? There is plenty left after those cows came in and thought they cleared the boards, but I fooled them. I set aside a portion for you. Rice pudding and breakfast cakes, and fresh fruit. Come, come, eat!"

Hesitantly Link sat at the end of the table as Malon took bowls from heating beside the fire to place on the well-worn surface. Handing him a large flat bowl, commonly used among the Hylian 'middle class' for its practicality rather than for formalities, she sat across from him and spooned pudding generously onto her plate, digging into the meal with relish.

Link had always been amused by Malons' direct, sometimes almost rudely honest and truthful manner, and this was evidence of her rough raising. If she was hungry, she satisfied her belly. If she was tired, she took a nap. If it was hot, she went swimming, or, he nearly blushed thinking about it, removed as much clothing as she could without exposing too much skin.

Now, she didn't seem to be watching him, and he _was_ hungry. He thought, and figured the last time he had consciously eaten had been the night before he left Kakariko Village, who knew how many days ago. Trying to appear as normal as was possible, he selected a few strawberries and ate carefully, attempting to keep his face under control as his instincts cried for more nutrition. He felt starved, as though he could not possibly eat enough strawberries. Their cool sweetness slid down his throat like the most refreshing water, and he had to force himself to keep the green pile of stems from building too large on his plate. It would not do to eat Malon out of house and home, especially if the large, burly farm workers he had seen leaving the kitchen ate thrice a day, seven days a week!

The strawberries weren't enough. They had merely awakened a growling kitten in his stomach, one whose temperament could be extremely offensive. He poured a mug of water and let it trickle down his throat, but it was dry and thin. So he began to eat.

His first bowl of pudding settled his stomach somewhat, but it did not satisfy. By his third he was beginning to slow down a bit, and a warning flashed in the back of his mind that perhaps he was eating a bit too much too soon. But he was so hungry! It seemed as though a dam had been opened, drained, and needed immediate filling. He barely noticed the glances of concern Malon dashed his way as she stood and took her plate to the washbasin.

And then, when he began to hope he was recovering, that he could be normal again, the pain hit.

The contents of his stomach turned to acid, and with an apology he hurried from the room to the privy, where after a minute of spasms and agonizing cramps, the breakfast made a disturbing reappearance.

As Link, bent double on the ground, gasped for air and wiped the tears from his eyes, he could not help but groan at his own stupidity. How many times had he been warned not to eat too much after a long abstinence from food? And now, surely he appeared worse than before, and more pitiful than ever.

Weak-kneed and shaken, he emerged into the air and washed at the well, deciding to return to the kitchen to…what? Answer any questions, if they asked, offer to repay their kindness, and take his leave. They had done so much for him already, and he really did need to get home. He had only given his animals enough provisions for a week, and that cow would probably kick him for not milking her for so long. The cats did perfectly well on their own, but the couple mute cuccos he had managed to acquire, having developed an odd fondness for a rare breed the cucco girl had made him familiar with, would be beginning to get anxious having been penned up for so long.

Now that he thought about them, he began to worry. What if the cow, for he never called her anything but 'cow,' developed an infection from the un-harvested milk? What if a wolf had gotten into the cucco's pen and eaten the beautiful birds? Link's two cuccos, won from the breeder without little effort, were a beautiful golden color, laced with iridescent green and violet on the wings, bejeweled by ebony eyes and emblazoned with the softest feathers. The only flaw among the chicklings had been their voice; harsh and piercing, the breeder had confessed the vocals were the only feature hindering their popularity. Taken by their affectionate nature and delicate ways, Link had eventually found a potion to make them mute, and in exchange for two of the birds, he had delivered it to the happy breeder, who was doing quite well in the trade last he heard.

He had reached the kitchen door. Steeling his nerves, he went in. Malon turned from washing dishes at the washbasin, concern evident in her eyes. Zelda was sitting as before in front of the fireplace, mug of tea in hand. She did not look up.

He cleared his throat.

"Thank you for what you have done," he said, "but I must return home. I have responsibilities needing care, and have been away far too long."

Zelda came awake in surprise.

"Go home? Link, have you lost your mind? We have not yet had a decent conversation and already you think to escape? I forbid it."

"Your highness," he said cautiously, "it is not the matter of my 'escape,' as you say, but rather that of…" he blushed a shade, suddenly reluctant to mention one of his favorite hobbies. "There are animals needing care, as I said, I have been away too long."

"Animals?" Malon perked up with familiarity. "Do you say you still have that cow I gave you for beating the obstacle course? How is she? Is she well? Has she been useful?"

He almost felt a smile peak at the corners of his lips.

"Yes, she has been useful, but as for her health, I must get home to care for her."

Malon was now confronted with two conflicting emotions: concern for the cow and concern for Link. Too well she understood upset cows, but if Link left now, when they had not even begun to speak to him, what would become of their help?

"I shall send one of my servants to care for your animals," Zelda said with a wave of her hand that clearly dismissed the matter.

"Oh no! I couldn't let a stranger tend my…" he nearly said 'pets,' "…animals. I have rare breeds that need especial care, and they wouldn't let any other hand feed them. Thank you for your offer, highness, but I'm afraid it would be futile."

The Princess raised an eyebrow, clearly not used to being argued. She opened her mouth to say something, but Malon suddenly cut in.

"I shall go home with you, Link," she said bravely, "and don't you dare tell me otherwise."

"What!"

Shrill laughter pierced the air as Navi whirled into the room.

"Sorry, Link, but that _was_ funny! Young lady, Link always talks about how peaceful and simple it is to travel alone, how much of a nuisance companions are, how they make him feel he can't take care of himself…"

"_Navi_!" With practiced speed he shot out his hand and caught the fairy in his cupped fist. "I shall shut you in a bottle with the bugs."

The flesh of his hand glowed red and Navi's voice came crystal clear.

"Oh, I have _never_ heard _that_ before, Link. Considering you haven't a bottle, nor any bugs…"

"I will put you in my bomb-bag."

"And I'll light a bomb and burn your sit-upon."

He stuffed her in his cap, and just as quickly she flew out again, beyond his reach. He sighed and turned to Malon.

"You see why I don't want any tag-alongs while I journey. That fairy takes the place of ten companions."

"I thought last time it was a hundred," Navi hurled back, overjoyed to hear Link's teasing again. A dull light was beginning to glow ever so faintly behind his eyes, and it would probably be covered in a moment, but it was a wonderful sign of hope.

"It would take the entire Hylian army to squash you, you annoying, useless, twittering, insect!"

"You big, fat, lumbering, human!"

At this point, Link would have most likely begun chasing the fairy, but he quelled the urge to prove his point and instead turned his attention back to the matter at hand. Should he allow Malon to accompany him back home?

"It isn't proper for a young lady to stay alone with a male…"

"Hmph," she snorted. "I care not for propriety, and I know you won't do anything stupid, so why worry?"

Not to be outdone by a mere farm girl, Zelda spoke up.

"I shall come as well."

Link rolled his eyes.

"And your maidservants, and guards, and attendants, and the whole castle as well."

She gasped in protest.

"Yes, I know, you won't bring them directly, but once they find out the Princess of Hyrule is staying in the forest with a young man, they will snatch you up like a sack of gold in the rain. No, your highness, one woman is enough."

"Woman! Oh, Link, you will see what this 'woman' can do when she sets her mind to it." Malon set her jaw determinedly.

He knew he had gone too far. He had lost control, opened up too far too fast. His mouth had run away from his mind. Yet, it had felt strangely relieving, and now that he had replaced the barrier he felt isolated and cold. He didn't like it, not at all. But what could he do? Being too carefree might give away things he would rather hide, yet being disclosed made him seem so selfish. Was there any hint of a solution?

"Link, you needn't hide your feelings." His attention snapped to the Princess in surprise, and he raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I saw you just now bring down a mask over your emotions. A minute before you were more like the Link I used to know, or whom I thought I knew. Please, tell me, why do you need to hide what you feel?"

"To protect myself from hurt." His hand snapped to his mouth in shock. What had he said? The words had tumbled from his lips inevitably, immediately, as though the answer had been blatantly obvious. It seemed the Princess and Malon were surprised as well, but Zelda pursued the matter while her companion watched wide-eyed.

"Sometimes one may hurt more from a shield of ice than an occasional prick to the heart."

"Yet too many blows to the heart and one forms a shield of ice," he said coldly, then seemed to realize the effect his words had. Malon had stepped outside with some buckets, preparing to do chores. "I'm sorry," he apologized, suddenly drained of energy. He sat down at the table. "I'm sorry, I am weak."

"You are not weak, Link. You are the strongest person I know."

He hung his head in disbelief, allowing the doubt to be evident on his features.

"Why do you think you are so weak?"

His answer was immediate, as though he expected his reason to be obvious.

"I could not defeat the monster in Kakariko Village, twice. I cannot look into the eyes of to whom I speak, I...I simply am."

Zelda's heart broke to hear the lies he convinced himself were truth.

"You gave me some instances in which you think you react as a weak person would, but you did not tell me why you think you are not strong."

His blue eyes grew distant, as though pondering what she had said.

"I do not know," he replied at last. "I have never been strong...enough, I suppose."

"Ahh!" The Princess breathed a sigh of relief to finally find something she could pinpoint. "You expect too much of yourself! You are only a man, Link. You can never be perfect, as you command yourself to be. How perfect is perfect? When shall you be strong enough? How would you act differently?"

He sat perfectly still, brows furrowed in concentration. Zelda suddenly saw before her a man, clothed comfortably in a green tunic and white under-suit; the folds of the cloth gracefully outlined his lean, muscled physique and his worn leather boots belted securely beneath his knees. But it was the face, outlined in gold, ornamented on either side by small silver hoop earrings set into keen pointed ears, designed for exceptionally detecting the faintest of sounds, that captured the greatest interest.

Lines of weariness and scars of destiny marked his otherwise youthful face, twisted between innocence and bitter reality. And the piercing blue eyes beneath sharp brows, two indescribable wells of pain and sadness, if one looked into them they saw an unimaginable past of suffering and wisdom beyond his years gained of trial and costly error. He was weary. Drained from the unceasing battles, longing for one moment in which his senses were not painfully alert.

Zelda bowed her head. This was Link. Not the Hero of Time, not the great savior of Hyrule. This man who sat before her was tired, of expectations, of roles to fulfill, of duties to answer. He had never even been granted the normal time to mature fully into an adult before being pressed into a burden far beyond the weight the strongest man could carry. And who had helped him? Sheik? Zelda's disguise had only added more expectations to his load. Yet she would not make that mistake again.

However, when the Princess raised her head, Link had left the room.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Thank you to all who reviewed and gave me advice!


	15. Chapter 15

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Frozen outside the doorway, Link strained to hear the Princess' reaction. What was he doing? Why did he need Zelda to prove herself over and over again? Was not once enough?

"Explain to me why we are here," Navi whispered in his ear. He shrugged and pealed himself away unsatisfied.

"Explain to me," he said once outside, "why you disappeared so suddenly."

"I went to get help," the fairy said stubbornly, perched atop his cap. "I knew if I could not get you to talk, someone else might. So I got them."

"Who?"

"The Sages."

"_You_ summoned the Sages?"

"Obviously."

"How?"

"I asked them to come, so they did. Really, Link, how else would they have known?"

Of course they wouldn't have known. Who was he that the powerful Sages should watch him every waking minute?

"Navi, you did not need to make the _Sages_ aware. There are other people…"

"I got them because they are your friends. Saria and Darunia at least call themselves so. Since you have few others I went to those you had."

"You could have let me be."

"To what? Suicide?"

"Navi…" He fell silent, for he knew eventually she would have been right. It had only been a matter of time.

"And don't you dare think you're going to leave this ranch, mister," she said sternly, hovering in front of his face. "I know you couldn't keep your breakfast. You are still…healing, and you're much too weak to make the journey right this minute. In fact, I think there's more wrong with you than we know. I think you need a complete examination."

He shook his head and swatted at her.

"Where are you going, anyway?"

"To see Epona."

"I think you should rest and try to eat something. You really are too harsh on yourself. You're only mortal, Link. And what would Zelda think if she found you collapsed out in the paddock with the horses?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyance beginning to fester.

"Enough, fairy."

"Heh, I'd like to see you try to make me be quiet. You've earned constant supervision. How are we to know what you'll do alone? And I've been gone for three days and there's three days' worth of talking you'll have to listen to, so you'd better get ready for it."

"Go away."

She spat her tongue at him.

"I thought you wanted to help me," he pointed out. "I want time alone to think."

Navi zipped into his cap.

"Then I won't talk. I'll take a nap."

He sighed.

They had reached the paddock and he climbed over the fence. He whistled and with a shrill whinny Epona trotted to his side.

"Hello girl," he murmured, stroking her nose. She lowered her head and began sniffing around his belt. He smiled. "Looking for a treat?" He reached behind his back and fetched a lump of sugar from his pouch, hid it in his fist and held it beneath her nose. The mare's warm breath snorted over his hand as she lipped his fingers for the surprise. In response he opened his hand and daintily she picked up the sugar, crunching contentedly.

"There, you like that, don't you?" He ran his hand along the smooth fur of her strong neck, happy to have her chestnut coat beneath his fingers once again. Surrounded by the distinct smell of horses, he began to feel some of the tension melt away from his forehead. Rhythmically he stroked her neck, letting the weight travel through his hand to drip onto the ground. Epona blinked sleepily and loosely smacked her lips, relaxing through the therapy given and received. She dropped her head over Link's shoulder, and with a sigh he turned his face into her cheek. Although she was only a mare, Epona was intelligent, and she knew her friend needed her and, by instinct, she knew this was the way she could help.

He had forgotten how much he missed his friend. Although he had never legally bought Epona, he had considered her his for the duration of the quest, and was heartbroken to come to the realization he had to return her. How long had it been? Two years?

"I'm sorry, girl," he said softly. "I would take care of you if I could, but, I can't. I know you probably don't understand, but I can't buy you. Malon would miss you so, after she raised you, and besides, I don't have enough money. It's complicated."

She blinked, long lashes over the liquid ebony glass of her shinning eyes. He smoothed her white forelock over her face, setting long stray hairs into place.

"She likes you, you know."

He did not need to turn to know Malon was watching him from the fence.

"Perhaps," he replied. "May I groom her?"

He knew she shrugged as she answered.

"If you want. You know where the supplies are. But I wouldn't ride her just yet, seeing as you've been poorly."

He nodded in acquiescence. He didn't feel strong enough just yet to endure the rigors of horseback.

"Oh, before you do though, there's someone as wants to see you in the common room."

"Who is it?" His suspicions were aroused. Malon flounced her reply over her shoulder as she bounded away to her chores.

"Go see for yourself."

With reluctance Link ran his hand once more down Epona's nose before turning away and heading back into the ranch buildings.

The common room shared the fireplace with the kitchen; cut through the wall the huge brick structure served to warm both rooms with one large fire. Thus it was on the other side of the kitchen the common room sat, being what its name implied, an un-formal space reserved for whatever leisure time its occupants found use for, usually in the evenings. Furnished with worn but comfortable couches and reading chairs, it was beside one of these a man stood speaking with the unseen inhabitant of the high-backed chair turned away from the door.

The neatly dressed man looked up as the door clicked shut behind Link, and smiled. Rising quickly from the chair, the Princess smoothed her skirts. He had the feeling he had been the topic of interrupted conversation.

"Link," the Princess said, coming forward with the man at her elbow, "may I present from the village a man whose experience I have come to trust, my good friend Sandrin the Physician. Sir, may I present Link of the Forest."

"Pleased to meet you, Link," the man said courteously with a bow.

"Likewise, sir," he replied, returning the acknowledgement. He was pleased not to be introduced as 'The Hero of Time.' 'Link of the Forest?' It was interesting.

"I will not delay in the purpose of this meeting," the Princess said. "I called Sandrin here to examine your health so his advice may aide you in the process of healing."

"I see."

"Will you consent?"

Link hesitated, reluctant to endure the embarrassment but knowing he would offend the Princess and the Healer if he refused. There was also the matter of what they would see…

"It isn't a pretty sight for fair eyes," he warned, "but I will comply if you insist, since the doctor came a far distance."

Relief seemed to pass across the Princess' face. She smiled.

"Thank you, truly." She motioned to a couch on which a thick blue blanket had been spread. "Will you have a seat."

He was aware of the slow echo of his leather boots on the wood floor as he made his way to the couch by the firelight and sat on the edge. He felt almost desperate to prove his good health, or perhaps his strength?

'But would I seem strong to prove I can keep my health? Or would it be stronger to admit I need a doctor's help?'

Unsure.

Standing, the doctor began rummaging through a black bag set on a chair across from Link.

"I am sure you know the importance of honesty," the healer said as he withdrew several large instruments in order to gain access to the bottom of the bag. He smiled over his shoulder. "If I don't know exactly what you're feeling, I can't treat it properly, can I?"

He seemed to have located what he sought, but did not remove it from the bag. Instead he turned towards Link and began checking the vital signs, peering into his eyes, checking the pulse, his ears, his mouth. Every time he touched him, the nerves of the place burned with alertness, leaving a sensitive sensation when the healer's fingers pulled away. The sooner this was over, the better.

"You haven't been eating well, have you?"

He shook his head once, stiffly.

The doctor took a seat across from him.

"Would you remove your tunic?"

He froze. Undress? He cast a quick glance towards Zelda, who, having regained her seat, was watching the proceedings with vague cat-like interest. He had promised…

Carefully he undid his belt and pulled the green tunic over his head, revealing the white shirt underneath.

"Would you also remove the undershirt?"

It was only obedience to the healer's wishes that made him reluctantly take off the last garment between him and cold reality, but he could not set them aside.

Zelda was a woman, and mortal, and she restrained her eyes from revealing her emotions as her stomach gave a little leap at Link's handsome figure. The firelight shone on the smooth skin of his muscles, gracing each perfect curve in a sensual glow.

'For shame!' She chastised herself, 'see how he casts down his eyes! He is not proud of his figure, and neither should you feast your lust on his body.'

She looked away, hoping he had not seen.

Out of the corner of his eye, Link saw Zelda turn away.

'You are abhorrent in her sight. She can't bear to gaze upon your scars, the outline of your ribs, the bandages. You are a monster.'

Goosbumps erupted along his cheeks and the backs of his arms. He was filthy. If only he could take a bath, wash away the imperfections, be pure.

'But you're not. You can never erase scars.'

He barely paid attention to the healer as he felt between his ribs and checked the wounds from his battle with the poe. It was only when he began to cut the bandages around his arms that Link was snapped back into reality.

The healer saw him flinch, and began his reassurances.

"I wish to check for infections," he explained. "It won't take long and I can bandage your wounds properly. I assume you fixed these yourself?"

Link nodded.

"But the knife wound was treated, as were the abrasions on your shoulders. You were in a fight, were you not?"

He nodded again. The healer smiled.

"You won."

Casting away his eyes, Link shook his head.

"I see." The healer sobered and finished undoing the bandages around his arms. His eyes widened.

"Some of these are fresh. Did your adversaries return?"

"In a way."

'It's true,' he thought. 'I can not escape from a torment in my own mind.'

"Well, I have cream to put on to aid healing, but I'm afraid some will scar. I will do what I can, but…"

"Thank you," Link interrupted, "for what you can do." He glanced at his arms, ashamed of what he knew was there. Dark red and angry, the slashes from last night burned hatefully from the white flesh of his skin, often intersecting the lines of past wounds. The source was too obvious to disregard. The ink of his knife was too stark, too loud. Shame and regret poured into his soul. Why had he done it?

The healer had stopped, and was carefully examining his face.

"Do you know why you did this?"

Link shot up his eyes in surprise, and just as quickly averted them for the answer he knew was lurking there.

Sandrin sighed, but deftly wound new bandages about his arms, pinning them in place. He sat across from him on the edge of the chair.

"What I tell you I assume you know. You have not been eating well for I would say the past few months, but for the last days you have not eaten at all. Start light, soups and sauces, soft fruit and water. Do not eat too fast, nor too much."

He made sure the Princess was listening before continuing.

"You have multiple abrasions on the shoulders, a knife-wound in the shoulder, multiple cuts on your arms, and are obviously underweight. I have not examined your legs, perhaps I should…"

"There is nothing besides pinpricks to the knees, which were _not_ of my doing," Link said abruptly, replacing his clothing. "You were correct in assuming the wounds were from a battle, as were the scars you no doubt saw but did not mention. The Princess knows the origin of the cuts on the arms, as I assume you guessed. They will heal with time. Thank you, doctor, Highness, for your concern. May I take my leave?"

"In a moment," the healer said. "It is my duty to send my patients away informed and with the promise of recovery. I will leave you this salve for the cuts, but the real healing I believe will take the love and listening ear of friends and family. It will not happen immediately. Emotional healing takes time, but whatever advice I can offer I freely give."

"Would you allow me to return to my home?"

"I would not recommend a journey of any length at this very moment. When you regain your strength I would definitely support a return to familiar surroundings, but not unaccompanied."

Link's hopes sank. It appeared he would need to leave without blessings or remain enclosed at the ranch for an indefinite period of time. If only they would leave him alone! But was that what he wanted?

"Yes, sir," he said lowly, watching the fall of Navi's stars as she hovered close by, as she had done throughout the examination.

The doctor rose.

"Thank you, Sandrin," said the Princess, also rising. "Your advice is greatly appreciated."

"Any time, your majesty. I shall deliver the letter you entrusted to me with all due haste."

She curtsied, he bowed, and as Link watched, the door shut behind him.

* * *

_To be continued!_

Thank you to my reviewers! hugs and throws chocolate


	16. Chapter 16

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"Thank you, Link." Zelda reclined gracefully in the chair opposite him beside the fire, staring into the flames in thought. Now that the annoying healer was gone, Link found he lacked the strength and willpower to stand. He was so tired…

Perhaps the Princess wouldn't mind if he leaned back just a little. He sank slowly into the back of the couch, trying to be discreet as he eyed the Princess for any hint of dissatisfaction: she didn't seem to notice. Would she feel offended if he closed his eyes? Just for a moment. They were so heavy, his mind was so drained of energy. Was this what it felt like to be weak?

Weak!

His eyes, just beginning to slide shut, snapped open in alarm and he bolted upright in his seat. What had he been thinking? How dare he rest in the Princess' presence?

"Your highness, was there more you wished of me?"

He stood and his knees trembled. He could feel the effort straining his weary leg muscles. Mentally he commanded his limbs to freeze, and they locked into place, yet the slightest breeze he knew would knock him over.

What was wrong with him? Many times before he had been weary, completely exhausted after a long and vigorous battle. But this was different. He had not fought an evil monster nor endured a complicated, mind-stretching maze. The weariness of his mind seemed to translate into fatigue of body. How odd. How pitiful.

The Princess fairly leapt to her feet and took his hand, guiding him back onto the couch.

"Don't be silly, Link. You are weary, and must rest. Sit down and I shall bring something to coat your stomach. Does tea or broth sound better?"

Confused, he did not know how to respond. Tea sounded lovely, was she offering to bring it to him? But he was too tired to analyze her…kindness? Was that the right word for the tiny spark kindled in the far recesses of his brain?

He sighed and passed his hand across his eyes. Too much.

Zelda smiled, resting her hand on his knee as she rose.

"Tea, then, with a touch of honey."

"I like honey," he commented dazedly, half to himself. He was too tired to think, but did not miss the glow of happiness shinning on Zelda's face as she swept from the room.

* * *

"I like honey," he had said. Zelda could not keep from humming to herself as she prepared the tea. Most likely he would be asleep by the time she returned, but such a trifle matter was of no consequence. He had said something about himself. He had told her something, even if it was not a big admittance. Link was beginning to trust her. His walls of stone had a fissure of a crack running through them. The ice was just beginning to melt.

'Careful,' her logic warned. 'Do not fall to thinking you have won a complete victory in those few words.'

"It's a start," she said out loud. After all, when one hits rock bottom, where can one go but up?

* * *

Warm. Safe. Comfortable. In the dark bliss behind his closed eyelids was peace, and rest. It couldn't end, this delicious haven. So he fell back into the happy world of dreams.

* * *

White clouds. He was standing in the clouds, and a lady was before him. Unintelligible words passed, he gave something to her. She put it to her lips and began a sad song.

"No," he wanted to tell her, "you don't know what you do."

But it was too late.

He re-appeared in the Temple of Time, standing before the pedestal of the Master Sword. Reverently he replaced the blade, and at once, two things happened.

His spirit was jerked back through the flow of time. Screaming, his soul rushed back into the past, clawing desperately for the present, frantic to remain in his adult body.

But it was gone.

And his body, frozen for a split second, was lifeless. His flesh crumpled on the floor, eyes glazed as one in death, no breath on his white lips.

And then, just as suddenly, his chest heaved for air, his limbs jerked in twitching spasms, laying on the floor before the Master Sword, his soul arrived with a resounding crash in his brain.

Electricity vaulted along his spine, his eyes shot sparks of confusion. Where was he?

And then he remembered.

Two lifetimes, one boy. One body, one soul, two fates.

And she had done this.

He understood, at last. 'Asleep' in the Sacred Realm, heh. Merely lost, wandering the forgotten glades of the forest until maturity had arrived. What they forgot was him. He remembered the battles. He knew the inevitable outcome because he had already fought it.

But the real war was for his mind.

And laying on the floor, gasping for breath, trembling from the transition from death unto life, his world collapsed.

'Hero' is the title. Seldom is thought given to the person behind the mask, and the realization of this, that he had fallen for their whims, that all he had hoped, lived, and breathed for, was in vain.

The awful sinking in the fall of his stomach as his eyes opened to the truth was nothing to the terrible crumbling of the pillars of his existence.

How did he rise, stumble from the Temple into the open air? But he had, and two years had passed since then, two agonizing years of waiting for the walls to rebuild themselves, for a purpose to venture onto his path, for someone to tell him who he was. Because they had taken even that from him, and had dared to say 'please.'

Anger, only accenting the ruin of his pride and confidence. For how could he judge, who said he would make the right decision? He had failed before, terribly, and his success in defeating the Evil King was the obvious proof.

Yes, he remembered.

He was waking. The dream, or memory, was fading, his conciousness was returning.

Where was he? He opened an eye. He was laying on a couch in the common room, covered with a blue blanket. He must have slept through the night, for it was morning, and he was hungry.

His stomach growled. He should find something to eat.

He rose.

Unfortunately, he had a sad, distant past. But there was hope, it seemed. For the first time in a long while, dread of the coming day did not haunt the future.

It was time to move on.

Silently he wandered into the kitchen. Malon was there. She smiled as he came in. Shyly, he grinned, lopsided, with one corner of his mouth. Relief poured over her face.

"Good morning, Link!"

"Good morning."

"There's breakfast, if you want it."

"Please."

He sat, and she set a small bowl of porridge before him. Instantly warnings popped up in his head, and he hesitated.

"It's all right," Malon encouraged. "Go ahead."

He picked up the spoon, dipped the tip of it in the mush, brought it to his lips, and ate.

It wasn't bad. It was rather good. Malon wouldn't hurt him. She was kind. He could trust her.

Weights fell from his chest. There was hope.

And he would take it.

* * *

To be continued? The End? Your opinions please…I know I haven't tied up the Triforce issue, the Hero issue, and one reader wanted a smash-bang ending, I just don't know which one is best! And I don't want to be so repetitive, but that's how things are when your heart is in knots. But I don't want to make you guys go away cuz it's boring…

Ugh! I told you these chapters are just grinding out of me, word by word. Yes, I am very emotionally involved in this story, and since I haven't experienced healing and wonderful miraculous friends or events that suddenly make everything all better, I don't really have any references to write from, and have to make it up as I go, really. So, patience, please, and…help!


	17. Chapter 17

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda. And thank you readers and reviewers for your patience. A special thanks to Sage of Hyrule for her help and support.

**Chapter 17**

* * *

"But where should I start?"

"At the beginning."

A sigh.

"There was…I had a dream. I wandered in a Temple and met a monster, but when I tried to fight the Triforce had left, and I failed, resulting in my death. It was…horrible, and not once did it occur, but many times, each leaving me terrified and sleepless. I can't remember how long ago…"

"Two months."

"Thank you, Navi."

"Of course."

"But…" He didn't want to tell her she was the cause, or one of them. How would she respond, seeing what she had done before her? "The dream alone wasn't sufficient to…make me start. I had doubts, but whether they are valid or if I simply spent too much time dwelling on my misery, I know not."

"Will you tell me what they were?"

To this question he immediately knew the answer, for it was truth.

"I am no hero, Princess. Everyone insists I am because I helped to seal Ganandorf away, but therein lies the deception! I _helped_ seal him away, I did not single-handedly smite him down. And what of afterwards? I returned your Ocarina and the Master Sword. Why? Because they were no longer needed. _I_ was no longer needed, or rather, my sword-hand was henceforth purposeless. _I _am purposeless." He looked away, hoping his voice wasn't becoming too passionate, praying he did not begin accusing the Princess for things which were surely his fault.

"Why, Highness? Why am I no longer needed? It is because I am not useful, I am weak, thus I am discarded. Once my destiny was accomplished, what remains? What is left for me to do, to live for? Surely there must be something, I thought. I have the Triforce, it has not left, there is still hope for my future. But," he paused dramatically, "I remembered the dream. In the dream, the Triforce left. When my need was dire, it abandoned me. Why?"

She was still listening, eyes wide, face solemn.

"Why did it abandon me?" he repeated. "Because I am not worthy to hold it any longer."

"Why?" Princess Zelda interrupted, anxious. "Why do you think you are not worthy?"

"Look around!" Link waved his hand, indicating a large expanse of space. "I was cast off from duty, thrown upon the whims of time to work their havoc on me as they please. Why? Why did no one consult my wishes? Because, they do not care. Why did no one care for me after the Quest? You threw me back in time to get me off your hands so you would not have to bother with my fate. And now, when you see me broken, you say you love me. Why? You only seek to fix the trouble you caused those years ago by meddling in adult affairs. You used me, Zelda, and I fell for your trap."

There were tears in her eyes. Shame? Or was it anger?

What had he said? He had gone too far.

"I'm sorry," he said in regret. "I did not mean to accuse you so." Link sighed. He had forgotten how draining conversation could be.

"No, you are right." He looked up in surprise. The Princess' tears were beginning to trail down her cheeks. "I had no idea, I was so young and preoccupied, I did not act on my concerns. I abandoned you, just as you said, and all this has been my doing."

He could not disagree.

"But it was fate, destiny, whatever one wants to call it," he said. "You were meant to be the instigator, and I the instrument. Do not blame yourself for things you could not control."

She looked at him, and he knew.

"Yes, I blame myself for things as well, but I can afford it. I am a mere commoner, and you a high-born Princess! I can afford to be depressed while you cannot. Besides, it is no more than I deserve." He said the last phrase in hardly more than a whisper, but her sensitive hearing picked it up anyway.

"Why do you think so cruelly of yourself, Link?"

"Well, why not?"

Zelda was shocked. This was new for her, someone who did not see their better side.

She thought.

"Link, tell me one good thing about yourself."

His eyes darted too and fro uncertainly.

"I…can…play an ocarina?"

"Well, I suppose so, but what about you, as a person? Can you name a special quality you possess?"

"What do you mean?"

"For example, I know I am gracious and compassionate. I am also insightful and intelligent. I am not boasting, but merely stating who I am. Who are you?"

"Link."

She smiled. He was still a child in so many ways. But was that a tiny grin he dared to flash back?

Whatever it was, it was gone, and he was back to looking confused and weary.

"I don't know who I am anymore," he sighed. "I did during the Quest, but afterwards…things fell apart. I'm not sure of anything except the Triforce, and then the dream…I couldn't take it anymore. It is…was…such a burden."

"They say a burden shared is a burden halved," she said, hoping it would do something. "Thank you."

He nodded, seemingly drained. She took his hand, calloused and scarred.

"Rest now, and later we can continue, if you wish."

He nodded again. She rose and left him lying on the couch in the common room.

* * *

"But will it work?"

"I…we all think it is the best way to convince him."

"But he has fought so many battles…"

"He must banish these demons plaguing his mind. He must be convinced he has courage, that he is not the pitiful weakling he perceives in himself."

"He will never forgive me if it fails."

"But Zelda, what if he wins?"

The Seventh Sage fell silent, heart torn between decisions. At last she spoke.

"I will ask him. He shall make the choice."

Rauru nodded.

"Very well. At the very least it would give us more insight into the situation."

"He isn't another task, Sage of Light," Saria spoke up, eyes red from weeping. "I knew, know, him, Link. He's Link, not the Hero of Time, not just another broken tool to bend into working condition again. He's been _hurt_, don't you see?"

"I didn't mean to imply…"

"Hush your arguing!" Ruto waved a finned arm. "All you do is talk talk talk. What about actually doing something?"

"We are _attempting_ to…"

"_Thank_ you, Sages. I must take my leave." Zelda stood and smoothed her skirts. "I shall inform you immediately of his decision."

* * *

Link was reading by the light of a single candle when the Princess found him in his room. He looked up through his bangs and set the book on the nightstand, rising to greet her. She waved a hand to dismiss the formalities, but he bowed all the same.

"Did you have dinner?" She asked.

"Yes, thank you." His voice was soft and shy, perhaps a bit more so since she had met him those years ago.

"How did it settle?"

"Well enough."

She nodded and took a seat in a chair across from the bed, accepting the hand he offered her in assistance. Only once she was comfortable did he resume his seat. She had always been impressed by his courtesy. Where had he learned it?

"I have something important to ask you," she began. Unblinking, he listened. "I have been speaking with the Sages, and they wish to offer you the opportunity to battle the enemies of your mind." She watched his reaction carefully. The only response was a slight twitch of his left eyebrow.

"They can create a scenario suitable for the battle, and if you wish materialize those which have been haunting you."

His eyes grew distant.

"You have only to give your assent."

Link sighed quietly as he thought, then spoke slowly.

"They would do that for me?"

"Yes."

He nodded.

"I appreciate their concern, but…how can one battle have a lasting effect? They do not know what my foe is."

An idea suddenly dawned on Zelda, and she had to control her relief.

"Of course! Thank you Link, you're brilliant! I had doubts about the battle myself, but Link, what if you were to allow us to see your foe, just to see it. Then we could know how to help you."

He nodded once, realizing what she was saying.

"You wish to see how I view myself?" He shuddered in disgust. "You would be repulsed. It is a sight too gruesome for your eyes, Princess."

"But if you were to see who you are, a reflection of your true noble self in comparison…what of that?"

He shook his head desperately.

"Oh no, no. That could never do. I might get too proud. And how would I know it is true, that it is not a mirage cooked with magic?"

"Why would we lie to you?"

"I'm sorry, your Highness, I did not mean to mistrust your good will," he bowed his head in submission, and she rolled her eyes.

"Link, I wish you would dismiss court etiquette. I'm Zelda, your friend, not your ruler."

"I'm sorry, your high…Princess Zelda…Zelda." His blush deepened, and she smiled.

"You can be so amusing sometimes, friend." She took his hand and sought his eyes, straining to pour some of the fondness and love she wished he would receive into his thirsting heart. Slowly he raised his gaze until blue eyes locked into violet. He understood.

Link nodded once.

"I consent."

* * *

_To be continued!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

**Chapter 18**

* * *

Link didn't believe he was actually doing it. He felt numb, in a way, as though observing his actions from above his body, detached. He had contemplated talking for so long but never thought he would have the courage to do so. It seemed he had been wrong.

Why had he done it, opened up so far? He hadn't meant to, but she…Zelda, she had been like a blank page waiting to be filled with words, his words, and he had spoken without thought. Wasn't he supposed to feel better now? He had thought talking to someone would somehow magically make things better, but it hadn't. If possible he was more confused now than before.

Yet the bite was gone. Sharing had removed the stinger from the wound: now it was beginning to swell and throb. Would allowing the Sages to examine the blister soothe the pain, or worsen it?

There was only one way to find out. He had broken too far to abandon those who sought to help. There was no going back. He would comply with their wishes, and confront the results as they came.

"Link, are you ready?"

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

Resolve.

He looked Zelda in the eye and held out his hands, palms up. She laid her own in his and held on firmly, closing her eyes in concentration.

A white light began to pulsate slowly from the bonds of flesh, and Link squeezed his eyes shut, breathless with anticipation. Through the darkness of his vision he could feel fingers closing in on his brain. No! They were coming!

Alarmed, he aggressively thrust them away. The secrets must stay hidden! But he had promised…

No, he couldn't.

He had promised.

'Do not let them in! They cannot see!'

"I gave my word."

He relented. A tidal wave of power swept over his defenses, drowning the crumbling walls beneath their overwhelming arrival.

He was flying, being thrust over a great height to be thrown into a black dungeon. He hit the floor, rolled to a stop, and regained his feet.

He was alone. He took a cautious step on the mud floor. A noise behind him caused him to turn, and the sight of his companion turned his stomach to stone.

Six gasps of shock and dismay echoed around the shinning window. Two Links stood before the eyes of the Sages, and the difference couldn't be more stunning.

One was huddled on the floor grasping his knees, rocking too and fro on his heels in pain. He was naked, scarred, burned. One could count the ribs in his back, but it was obvious that his stomach was alarmingly fat. The rolls of lard spilled through his sides, jiggling with the tinniest movement. His face was hidden in his bony arms, hair matted and snarled. His flesh was terribly white.

* * *

Saria burst into tears. Nabooru's normally hard face melted in grief. Anger and sadness alternated dominion over the countenances of Darunia and Impa. Ruto was speechless, and Rauru blinked solemnly.

The trembling Link lifted his face. Agony, dejection, loneliness, poured from his open mouth in a silent scream. His eyes were red from weeping, and the starvation hollowing his cheeks trailed black into the room. He looked at them and cast his face away in shame. He could not have the love once more.

He was denied.

* * *

The apparition on the floor was not surprising to Link. This was the vision seven people were seeing. His horror was naked and revealed to them. It was humiliating.

Quickly he stepped over to the bare figure and tore his cloak from his shoulders, concealing the forbidden sight in the black folds of fabric. Where had he gotten a cloak?

He examined his arms.

He had changed! His hands were healed of scars, and were strong. He could see the muscles working even through the folds of white sleeves buttoned carefully at the wrists. Before he could see more, however, the huddled form at his feet burst into life and jumped at him, knocking him to the ground. Surprisingly strong, the deformed Link pinned his arms to the ground above his head with one hand, and with the other began boxing his ears.

"Fool! How dare you even think you are strong?" The voice of his attacker was his own; spit flying from the corners of its mouth, bulbous rolls of fat exploding randomly in odd places filled Link's vision, yet he couldn't look away. He was transfixed by the grotesque visible self, eyes wide in terror.

The words of the dark Link flowed into his brain, controlling him.

"Get out of my sight!"

The monster released him with a kick of disgust and turned its back. Its nakedness was now concealed by a strip of linen about the waist.

On the floor, Link moaned in pain and rolled away onto his side, curling up in a ball. The poison was beginning to work. He could feel the darkness threading its way into his heart, but it was not unfamiliar. He knew what would happen next.

The dark beast laughed, and Link covered his ears, squeezing his eyes shut against the noise. In his mind he began to float away. He felt his imagination bear him to a safe haven, rocking in the golden arms of a smiling, adoring face.

'Mother…'

"Get up!"

Reality tore away the vision and his legs stood, shaking in fear. The pedestal was before him, on which laid a lone, shining blade. His knife.

"Take it."

Trembling, his arm reached for the hilt of the blade, and he watched, as powerless to stop, his clothing faded to rags and the invisible scars of his past cuts disappeared from the flesh before him.

"Link! Remember!"

'Zelda…'

A blue pinpoint of light was growing in the blackness beyond the pedestal. The brightness grew until, glowing, the Princess stepped from the ring of light and began walking towards him.

She stopped when the stone pedestal was the only thing separating them. She held out her hand, eyes solemn.

"I can't…" he whispered in shame. "I have no control."

To his surprise, she smiled.

"Then why am I here?"

He looked around. The monster was vibrating. His eyes glowed red with hate.

"You will be sorry! I shall never leave! You are my prisoner, you will never escape."

"NO!" Link roared in fury, suddenly throttling the thing around its neck. "I have had enough of your lies! I will not live under your power any longer! You _will_ die!"

He threw the creature to the floor and advanced, clutching the knife in his fist. It began backing away on all fours, scooting away from the fury of Link's determination.

"You have caused unthinkable pain to so many," the hero declared. "From this day forward, you are banished into death!"

The creature had run up against a wall. Using it for support, it rose to its feet and stood bent double, yet not broken. And then, it began to change.

The fat disappeared, the muscles rounded, the wounds vanished, and clothing was layered upon the handsome young man. Standing tall and haughty, the Hero of Time flicked his blonde hair from brilliant blue eyes and grinned dashingly down the status ladder. He cracked his knuckles and loosened his shoulders.

"So, you want to fight?"

From over his shoulder he drew the Master Sword, and slung the Hylian shield upon his arm. Expertly he flourished the blade and crouched in a dramatic fighting stance. The glint of silver earrings danced in perfectly pointed ears, and his chain mail sounded musically daunting.

"Ha, I knew you wouldn't fight me! I'm too good for you."

The Hero flicked the tip of the Sword beneath Link's nose, so close the wind almost made him sneeze. He replaced his weapons and advanced, folding his gauntleted arms across the broad chest.

"Don't you wish you were me?" He said vainly. "Not a lass in Hyrule doesn't have my likeness on her wall, and the mightiest knight in the kingdom addresses me with honor. I'm a personal member of the Royal Family, not to mention I single-handedly defeated Ganondorf, the King of Evil, after a long and grueling Quest." He stopped and planted his hands on his hips, staring down his nose from empty eyes. "Huh, my name is sung in every cradle-chamber and engraved into the libraries forever. You _wish_ you were me, but ha! You aren't."

Link's fist made contact with the hard belly of the Hero with alarming speed. He stumbled backwards and whipped out his sword, anger flashing in his eyes.

"How _dare_ you strike me! You owe me your life!" He jumped high, sword poised above his head for a fatal blow.

Link quickly back-flipped out of the way as the Hero brought the blade down upon nothing. To his surprise, a sword was in his hand and a shield on his arm. Where had they come from? A pleasant glowing sensation warmed his hand, and he looked down.

The comforting golden triangles of the Triforce resonated brilliantly from his skin.

The Triforce…

Courage.

He pointed his sword at the hero.

"You are no Hero," Link said strongly. The Hero started in surprise.

"What!"

"I said, you are no hero!" Link leapt forward, charging his blade and spun quickly as soon as he was within range. The hero cried out and fell back, blood springing from deep slashes across his legs.

Link advanced.

"No hero shouts their own fame or brags about killing, whether the victims be evil or good."

The hero of time fumbled backwards, glaring.

"And you are a hero, I suppose," it retorted. "Where are your medals, your glory? You're a kid from the forest named 'Link.' What kind of name is that?"

"_My_ name!" Link jumped forward, swinging his sword above his head. The hero parried the blow and repeated the move, but was blocked by Link's shield. Spinning around, Link brought his sword out in an arc away from his body with the motion of his spin, catching the hero across the side behind his shield.

Infuriated, the hero swung blindly, rushing Link as a mad cow chases a red flag. Quickly sidestepping the foolish move, Link thwacked the hero on the crown with the flat of his blade, felling his foe to the knees.

"My name is Link, and I will thank you to show a bit of respect!" He struck the fallen figure across the shoulders, again with the flat of the blade. The shield fell from the hero's arm, clattering upon the ground.

Link stepped back, unwilling to hurt his enemy any more than necessary.

"You…are right," the panting hero gasped. "I am no hero." Surprised, Link stepped forward in curiosity. The hero dropped his sword and fell face-down upon the ground.

Link cautiously nudged him with his shield, kneeling down to survey the damage. He found himself gazing at a child, clad in Kokirish clothing, struggling to draw his last breath.

"Take my body to the Princess Zelda…" the boy gasped. " I…she asked…something…for her…"

His blue eyes, clouded in pain, closed, and his hair sagged against cooling skin. A tear trickled down Link's cheek and fell onto the boy's green collar.

A mist passed in front of his eyes, and when it cleared no body lay prostrate before him. His weapons had disappeared as well.

Link stood and waited, wondering what vision would confront him next.

A voice was calling somewhere, getting closer every second. The world rotated, and suddenly he found himself surrounded in soft blankets.

He opened his eyes.

"Good morning, Link."

He blinked at Zelda.

"Sleep well?"

* * *

One more chapter, I think. Did you like? 


	19. Chapter 19

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

Thank you, peoples, for reviewing. So sorry it's taken me this long to update. These chapters are tough. I am so sorry if things just keep repeating themselves. I really need help. HELP!

**Chapter 19

* * *

**

"I…room…bed…where…what?"

Zelda laughed.

"You don't remember, Link? After the vision you said you were tired, and nearly fell asleep on your feet before you reached your room. It's nearly mid-morning already; you've been asleep since yesterday afternoon."

"I have?" Link blushed faintly, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair. Outside the white light of day was already fully brilliant. "I suppose so. Sorry."

The Princess stood and went to the doorway, pausing with her hand on the knob before she left.

"Where will you take your breakfast? Here or in the kitchen?"

"In the kitchen," he replied quickly, a bit bewildered. "Why would I eat in here?"

She hadn't seemed to have considered the possibility one would find it odd to breakfast in bed.

"Perhaps if you were feeling ill, you might find the trip to the kitchens and back fatiguing."

He swung his legs out of bed.

"I am neither ill nor fatigued after such a long rest. But thank you for your kindness."

She nodded with a smile.

"You are always so polite, Link."

He nodded and turned away, hoping the disarray of his hair would hide the blood burning his cheeks.

The door shut behind her.

* * *

Green. Did he have no other color?

Malon wondered slightly to herself as Link appeared in the doorway how he would look in a rich purple. During his quest, she had seen him in red or blue on separate occasions. Red gave him a dashing, adventurous flash. Blue flowed about him in the grace of his skill. But green…that color was the most characteristic, she thought. Apparently he thought so too.

"Why do you always wear green?" Her curiosity ran ahead of her tongue.

He shrugged.

"Don't you have other tunics?"

"Yes, but they are not for every-day use."

"I know about the Goron and Zora tunics, Link. I mean, do you ever wear any plain tunics in another color?"

"Of course I do."

"What colors?"

His eyes were large with puzzlement, but like the instigator, he wanted to know what had prompted the question.

"I have a brown tunic, for labor. Why?"

She sighed.

"You need more clothes. No, you need a woman to make you new clothes. How boring, green and brown!"

He examined the front of his shirt, feeling the thinness of the material.

"It's clean. What's wrong?"

She groaned.

"Men are hopeless."

Link looked to Zelda in confusion, and back to Malon.

"Did I say something offensive?"

The Princess was struggling to keep from laughing.

"No, Link. Malon is frustrated because you do not seem to care for variety in clothing as much as she would have you do."

He shook his head ever so slightly.

"No one has bothered about such matters before, at least, to my knowledge. Of what consequence is the color so long as clothes are clean and in good repair?"

"Ach! Let it be, and eat breakfast." Malon set dishes of food on the table and grumbling, retreated to a chair beside the fireplace where she picked up needles and began crafting yarn with a vengeance.

Link remained standing. He cleared his throat.

"I was hoping you would allow me to go home," he said to the ladies, "…today."

The Princess' attention immediately flashed towards him.

"Today!"

He nodded.

"I've submitted to every examination possible, hopefully to your satisfaction. I cannot find any further reason to stay."

"But…you're not healed," Zelda protested. "I absolutely forbid it! There is no way in Hyrule I will allow you to return home so soon!"

* * *

The friendly metallic ring of bits and buckles behind him caused Link once again to sigh from his perch mounted atop Epona's chestnut hide. If it hadn't been for the mare's familiarity, he would have been driven mad with frustration long before now.

It was dusk. The heavens' golden sun had dropped below the horizon, and the insects were thick in the gray air. Only an hour or so left, and the trip would be complete.

He would be home…with guests. Female guests. Indignant, stubborn, irritating girls. Bother them! If the King found out his daughter was going unaccompanied into the home of a young male…Link shuddered to comprehend the ruin of the Princess' reputation. It was her own fault, but would that fact matter in the gossip circles?

He urged Epona into a trot; the horse snorted and tossed her head before stepping out quickly in a light jog. Behind him, the Princess and Malon matched his pace. He wouldn't have attempted to rush them so quickly on any other horses than those bred in Lon Lon Ranch, whose reputation for endurance and loyalty reigned unmatched in the country. And Epona, she was the best of them all. A horse fit for a true hero, Malon had said years ago. He was honored to be riding her.

"How far, Link?"

"A few more miles," he responded over his shoulder to the farm girl.

There had been little talk during their ride; Zelda affronted by her loss in the argument, Link too annoyed to chat, and Malon not quite sure whom to side with. He didn't mind, though. Still, the silence was awkward.

Roughly an hour later the trio entered the forest. They slowed to a walk and dismounted to avoid any low-hanging branches, leading their horses through the darkening trees. It wasn't far before they came upon a meadow and a loud, deep-throated bawl echoed through the twilight.

"The cow!" Malon exclaimed, and hurrying along a narrow path, Link came upon his home. Leaving Epona free for the moment, he darted inside the log house and got a fire going in the main room. When he emerged once more into the dark night he nearly ran into his companions; he stepped aside and allowed them to enter.

As Zelda stepped through the wooden doorway, she found herself in a small room occupied by a log table and bench; bright spots on the floor indicated the absence of a hearth rug and most likely a chest in the far left corner of the room beside the small clay stove. A tall cabinet and a modest yet comfortable chair were in the corner to her immediate left, and to her right a doorway of simple curtains indicated Link's room. Everything in the cabin was clean and well-made, probably by his own hands. Altogether it could have belonged to any ordinary Hylian bachelor or widow, save for the great Hylian shield hung above the mantel, or the unstrung bows and staves leaning against the far right corner beside the table.

From the cabinet Link produced a lantern and candlesticks, all of which were quickly lit from the fireplace. Setting the candles on the table, he motioned to the chair and bench.

"I'm sorry I don't have anything more comfortable, but if you'll excuse me, I'll tend to the horses."

Malon followed Link outside to watch on the verge of the circle of lantern-light.

"You have a very nice home, Link," she said while he removed saddlebags and rolled blankets.

"I'm sorry it isn't more fit for company," he apologized, fingers busy with buckles and straps, "but I've only ever had one visitor, and she didn't stay."

"She?"

"The Sage of Shadow," he quickly explained, blushing. "She summoned me to the task I told you of."

Malon nodded and would have said more but was interrupted by the indignant cow. Taking a spare lantern, she followed her ears around the side of the house to find a small one-walled stable, wherein stood the cow at the edge of her stall tossing her head. Malon ran to her and began stroking her face.

"Hello girl," she cooed, "miss me? You seem healthy enough, has Link been taking care of you? Of course he has. Now I'll get a bucket and make you feel all better."

The cow seemed to understand, and nuzzled after the girl as she searched around for a bucket and stool, both of which stood neatly inside a small shed stocked with other farm tools.

Thus Link found Malon milking his cow when he led the three horses to the small shelter. He said not a word as he tethered each horse with long ropes to an outside rung of the enclosure, giving the animals enough room to graze not far from the house.

"Thank you," he said to Malon, and she looked up from her task, smiling.

"You're welcome."

He nodded and checked on his cuccos, sound asleep in their nests. His cats would arrive in the morning, mewing for milk, dirty and flustered.

The animals were safe. He distributed a few forkfuls of straw amongst the horses and filled the cow's manger, then taking the full bucket from Malon, he followed her into the house.

The Princess had not been idle. A small respite of their leftover journeying provisions were laid on the small table: cheese, bread, and apples. Setting the milk beside the stove, Link wiped his hands on his tunic and gestured towards his room.

"Ladies, you may have this room, if you'll follow me." He held the curtains aside and allowed the girls to enter with their luggage. Standing in the doorway, he said "I have no other beds, so if you would prefer to sleep separate I could bring in some straw…"

"This shall do wonderfully," the Princess smiled. "I don't mind sharing, Malon?"

Malon nodded in agreement.

"Where will you sleep, Link?"

He looked down at his boots.

"I have places," he said vaguely, "Now I shall leave you to get settled."

Letting the curtain fall behind him, Link glanced about the common room. It seemed his guests hadn't wrecked too much havoc, yet. But he should bring in the rug, it was probably dry by now. And what did he have to feed them? How long had he been away? A fortnight?

He retrieved the rug from outside hung to dry, calculating as he spread it on the hearth. He had some flour, and rice. The cuccos had laid eggs. He had no meat, but that wasn't uncommon for he didn't like it, of course there was the exception of the occasional fish. Fruit he could gather in the forest morning before they awoke. The cow gave milk…

He yawned, the fare spread on the table catching his eye.

'No. It's not for you.'

It would spoil if left overnight. Blindly he tucked the food away, keeping his mind blank from hunger.

The girls had been quiet for a while, and their light was out. He decided they would be safe, and left the house.

The night was still, so peaceful. He could melt into the liquid of the stars, of the ebony sky. If he stood still enough, long enough, he could fly away. He walked into the middle of the meadow and stood, staring up at the sky, loosing himself in the stars. So brilliant, so far, far away, in the lonely midnight. Were the stars sad to be so alone? So crowded, so separated by the distances between them.

He laid on the ground and closed his eyes, face towards the heavens. If he wished hard enough, perhaps he could join their dance in his dreams.

* * *

To be continued…slowly, as i get help, as i get inspired, whatever...

(A/N: by the way, Link has a lantern in Twilight Princess, which he uses to go into caves with bat-creatures that attack him and put out his lantern, which he then has to re-light! )


	20. Chapter 20

**Hero**

_By FrodoBaggins87_

I don't own Zelda. If Link married her, he would, but not really because she's not someone that can be 'owned' like that. No one is.

**Chapter 20

* * *

**

Hero.

Hero.

He-roh, o-f Tiyyme.

No.

Ha! What a funny title. How could anything control time, nevertheless be hero, master, conqueror of it? Time bent its knee to no one, least of all him. Perhaps once, long ago, he had been granted to keys to shift back and forth in the River's flow, but he had never had control over it. Hero _in_ Time, would be more appropriate if they insisted upon a title, but 'of'? No.

How could they make him so high? How, why did they lift him above the ordinary man? He wasn't anyone different. A lone orphan, for some reason called to complete a huge task. Oh, apparently they credited him for saving their land. Hogwash! Zelda had done that.

Zelda.

They would be wondering where he was.

Stiffly Link sat up, picking grass out of his hair. Why was he in the middle of the field? Oh yes, he had fallen asleep under the stars.

He took a deep, cleansing breath of the cool morning air, and shivered. And stopped.

Why did he do this?

Do what?

Hurt himself.

He paused. What cause was there, really, for him to do this?

None.

How idiotic. How absolutely selfish. He was only out for attention, maybe proof that…that what?

"I can't have all the answers," he whispered under his breath. "Yet if I don't, if…I don't…"

What?

Zelda was waiting. He picked himself up and went into the house.

* * *

Sweet. Tangy and soothing, peppered with tiny crunchy seeds. Moist, red. Cool. 

"Do you love strawberries?"

Link swallowed and leaned back, straightening his posture.

"Perhaps."

He stood and began clearing the table of empty breakfast dishes, piling them beside the washbasin.

"Did you have enough to eat?"

"Yes, thank you," Malon responded, watching the Princess scratch an purring orange cat beneath the chin. A gray cat was sitting regally beside the fire, staring at Link with unblinking green eyes.

"Are these your pets or strays?"

"They adopted me, actually," Link replied as he washed the dishes. "I suppose they're here for the food."

"What are their names?"

"The tabby I call Ta Li, Merso is the gray one, and I have one more, Wen a calico, but she's been acting strange and I haven't seen her since I returned."

"Hmm," Malon mused. "What was she doing?"

"Her stomach swelled and she was tempermental. Before I left she was poking around in concealed spaces."

Zelda burst into laughter.

"She's pregnant! Haven't you ever seen a pregnant cat before?"

Link's eyes grew wide.

"Kittens? She's going to have babies!"

"I'd be surprised if you don't have a litter hidden somewhere around here," Malon smiled.

Link left the dishes and wiping his hands hurriedly, rushed out the door. As soon as he disappeared the room erupted in giggles, the girls amused at a man's lack of parental instinct.

* * *

He found Wen by the sound of tiny squeaks coming from a previous silent hedge behind the shed. Four tiny kittens were attached to her belly while a fifth one tried to push his way blindly through his siblings' furry bodies to the food source. 

Link stared in awe at the purring miracles while the spotted mother watched him with little interest. She knew he wasn't a threat to her charges. But the strange face that appeared behind him caught her attention. It was a female of his race, with kind eyes. Perhaps this human would give her sweetmeats and rubs. Wen stretched and rolled over on her back, mindless of her kittens which suddenly found themselves with empty mouths.

"A few days old," Zelda said softly.

Link jumped in surprise to hear her so close. He stood and backed away, letting the Princess have a better view. She petted the mother on the head and stood smiling.

"They're healthy and clean. Wen's a good mother."

Link nodded and stepped around the shed, making his way back into the house with the Princess in tow. He stopped inside the doorway, waited until she had passed through, then crossed his arms on his chest.

"So. You've seen me home, what more did you want?"

The girls' attention snapped towards him in surprise, and he realized the abruptness of his statement.

"I don't mean to sound rude or inhospitable, but what are your plans?"

Malon and Zelda glanced at each other, then back to him.

"What would _you_ like?"

"Me?"

'_What _do_ I want?' _Link found himself wondering.

"_For them to leave me alone."_

'_Do you?_'

"Yes. I mean, do whatever…you like."

"No, Link. What do _you_ want?"

"I…don't…mind. Do what you like."

"No!" Zelda stamped her foot in frustration, but half a smile was at her mouth. "Do you want us to stay longer?"

"Ah!" Link threw up his hands and turned around, trying to distract himself with the squeaky hinge of a cupboard door.

"Don't you dare," Zelda said, coming over and taking his hands from the shelf and turning him so she was staring directly into his face. "Tell me, exactly what you are thinking?"

"I…want you to leave," he managed slowly and with great effort, "…but, I…guess…I suppose, I mean…" he let out his breath and returned her stare. "What are you trying to do?"

"I want you to be happy, Link," the Princess said sincerely, "and that starts with letting us know what you want! Stop denying yourself."

"What?"

"Stop giving up your wishes so other people can be happy. Stop pleasing people."

"But…that's what I do."

"Exactly. But sometimes giving people what they want hurts them more than if you had not."

He paused.

"So…because I'm not telling you whether I want you to go or stay, it hurts you?"

The Princess nodded vigorously.

"Why?"

"Because we care about you."

"Why?"

"We told you, Link," Malon interrupted. "We like you because of who you are."

"And who am I?"

"You are kind, compassionate, strong, thoughtful, courageous, humble, and so many more things! Can you not see them?"

"No." He took back his hands and turned away. "I refuse to," he whispered.

"Link, come back."

"What!" He spun around in a sudden outburst of emotion. "Why do you still do this, question and tempt me? Why do you, the ones who hurt me, seek to try to heal? You cannot, I repeat, ever atone for what you have done. Why do you still persist?"

There were tears in Zelda's eyes. Again.

"Oh, stop your crying, Princess. I've had enough of this false emotion. You and Malon may return to your world, where you came from, and leave me alone. I'll still be here, you've made sure of that, when you need my sword again to save your precious Hyrule from the evil villain. Who will it be next time? Oh, let me guess, Ganondorf. But if you want a hero so badly you'll have to give me another sword because somehow, I recall, the last one was taken back."

"I'm sorry…"

He strode into the bedroom and snatched up the girls' traveling bags, walking quickly out of the dwelling. As he passed through the larger room, however, he saw the Princess burying her face in her white handkerchief. His heart twisted.

As he saddled and readied their horses, regret mixed with satisfaction swirled in his chest. He had hurt them, good. But why had he done it? For revenge. Revenge on Zelda, on Malon? They had only been kind to him.

Guilt. Malon had done nothing. She never had. Why had he dragged her into his problems? And why was he so upset with himself that he was sending them away?

He needed some time to think, but not on what he had before. He needed to sort out this new information, new evidence. Perhaps things weren't the way he always thought.

But now things were set in motion that couldn't be undone.

The girls were waiting at the door as he brought their horses to the front, Epona tethered behind. Zelda was dry-eyed and hardened, but Malon only looked sad. They took their mounts, and Link gave Epona one final pet. He would miss her.

Malon began to untie the mares' lead rope.

"What are you doing?"

She set the rope in Link's hands.

"Take care of her for me," Malon said softly as Epona nuzzled Link's shoulder. "She needs you as much as you need her. She likes you, you know."

His mind went blank.

"You're…letting me take care of her?"

She smiled.

"You have to promise to bring her for a visit soon if she's to be your horse."

"Mine?"

Malon nodded.

"You're giving her to me? Epona? But…I…can't…"

"Can't take care of her?"

"Oh no! I mean, I can care for her, but you're _giving_ her to me?"

She laughed.

"Yes, now take her! And don't let me catch you winning too many races, because she might get cocky."

Link could only stare dumbly at the rope in his hands as Malon swung herself up onto her horse.

"Goodbye, Link!"

The sound of their hooves trotting away on the hard earth brought him out of his daze.

"Thank you! Goodbye," he shouted back. "I'll come visit soon!"

"You'd better…" Malon's voice faded away as the girls were lost in the forest. Slowly Link turned towards Epona, who was watching him with the warmth of affection in her eyes.

"We'll be back, girl," he murmured, giving her a stroke on the nose. "Now where has that fairy gone off to?"

* * *

**The End

* * *

** Thank you to everybody who reviewed. Obviously since I didn't tie things up there will be a sequal, with more angst! Because that's all I can write right now, is angst, I'm not much good with the healing part, which is why I finished it when I did, because healing for these things takes a lot of repeating facts and blah sometimes, and I've already dragged this on long enough. So. Hope you enjoyed, and perhaps soon I can come up with a sequal. Just bug me about it, and give me tips so I don't forget things. Thanks! hugs 


End file.
